Corazón roto
by Lightning Cullen
Summary: NOTA - No podía creerlo, nunca se imagino que la persona en la que mas confiaba le rompiera el corazón de esa manera, se lo advirtieron pero ella no quiso hacer caso, mal summary lose, M por Lemmons...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite la **

**__****Este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic deja de leer porque en este fic abra mucho**

**RPOV**

Desperté por el sonido del despertador,  
abrí los ojos con dificultad por la luz q entraba por la ventana,  
un día nuevo comenzaba así que me levante para ducharme y terminar d despertarme,  
una vez terminado me cepille los dientes y regrese a mi cuarto,

Me puse el uniforme del instituto, me cepille el pelo y lo seque, después me  
maquille un poco, no demasiado solo brillo labial, un poco de colorete y poco mas.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje a desayunar, allí en la gran cocina me esperaban  
mi hermana y su esposo...

-Buenos días rukia, como amaneciste?- pregunto mi querida hermana Hisana.

-Bien gracias- le dije mientras me sentaba, lo cierto es que no tenia nada de hambre,  
pero si no como nada tendré que aguantar la charla de de que si estoy muy delgada  
y bla, bla, bla, quiero mucho a mi hermana pero aveces se pone insoportable...

Biakuya el esposo de mi hermana bebió de su taza d café y pregunto -Vendra hoy ichigo  
a recogerte?-

Ichigo es mi novio, es un chico guapisimo, alto de piel palida, su cabello es de un extraño  
color naranja, pero lo que mas me gusta d el son sus ojos color miel, podría quedarme horas  
mirándolos y nunca me cansaría, llevamos casi año y medio saliendo y yo estaba total y  
absoluta mente enamorada de el, aunque de unos meses para aquí estamos un poco mas distantes  
el quería dar un paso mas en nuestra relación, pero yo no me sentía preparada,  
habia algo en mi que no me dejaba entregarme x completo a el, al principio parece q no molesto  
pero las ultimas semanas lo e notado muy extraño, yo confió en el y estoy segura que nunca me  
engañaria con nadie.

A Biakuya nunca le a gustado mi relación con Ichigo dice q no me conviene y q no se fía de el,  
eso me recuerda q no es el único q dice no fiarse de el.

-Si vendrá recogerme en su coche- conteste mientras me servía un poco de zumo y agarraba una  
una tostada.

-Asta cuando piensas seguir manteniendo esa absurda relación con ese pinta monas- contesto el.

-Biakuya!- dijo hisana.

-No es asunto tuyo, y no tienes por q estar hablando así d ichigo el nunca a echo nada para q  
hables d esa manera d el, y ya puedes esperar sentado por que no pienso terminar con el solo  
por que a ti no te guste- conteste- el me ama tanto como yo a el así q por favor me gustaría q  
lo respetaras- zanje levantandome de la silla para salir d la cocina.

-Rukia!- Grito Biakuya, me pare dándole la espalda solo para escucharle- Si digo lo q digo es  
por tu bien y no por gusto- hablo el- no me fió de el y estoy seguro de que te ara daño.

Voltee para darle la cara- No lo ara el me quiere tanto como yo a el y estoy segura de que  
seria incapaz de hacerme daño!- Grite y salí de la cocina.

Llegue al salón echa una furia, no soportaba que Biakuya hablara mal d ichigo,  
no tiene motivos para hablar mal de el...

Agarre mi mochila y fui asta la puerta de salida para esperar a ichigo- Rukia!- grito mi hermana  
cuando estaba apunto de salir- espera rukia- dijo cuando llego a mi lado.

-Que quieres Hisana?- dije un poco cortante.

-No quiero que te vallas enfadada de esa manera- dijo mirando me a los ojos- biakuya solo se  
preocupa por ti.

-Pues que deje de hacerlo ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que tengo que hacer y con quien tengo  
que salir- conteste irritada, se que ella no tenia culpa de nada pero estaba demasiado enfadada.

-Tienes que entenderlo el te quiere como una hermana y al igual que yo no soportaria que te  
hicieran daño.

-Pero ichigo no lo ara es tan difícil de entender!

-De jame que hable con el- dijo- pero no te enfades- en ese momento escuche el claxon del auto de  
ichigo.

Mire hacia fuera y vi como salia del Coche- tengo que irme ya hablamos luego- dije mientras dejaba  
un beso en su mejilla.

Corrí asta el y lo abrace con fuerza- Buenos días- dije contra su pecho...

-Buenos días enana- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, me separe un poco de el y de pegue en el hombro.

-No me llames así calabaza- dije para picarlo

El me miro fingiendo estar enfadado y sin que me lo esperara se lanzo a besarme, fue un beso lleno de  
pasión, no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mis labios, rozo su lengua contra mi labio inferior  
pidiendo permiso para entrar y con gusto abrí la boca para enredar nuestras leguas,alce mis manos  
para rodear su cuello mientras el enredaba su mano izquierda en mi cabello para profundizar si se podía  
mas el beso, con su mano derecha rodeaba mi cintura pegando me a el.

Me encontraba en mi cielo personal que ni recordaba que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, desperté d  
mi ensoñación cuando ichigo bajo su mano y agarro una de mis nalgas, ay me separe de el y el me miro  
a los ojos, en su mirada pude ver pasión y lujuria...

-Sera mejor que paremos- dije separándome de el- no me gustaría que Biakuya o mi hermana nos encon-  
traran de esta manera- dije un poco ruborizada por la situación..

El sonrio y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara- tienes razón si biakuya nos pillara de esta  
manera estoy seguro que me cortaría mis joyas- dijo con cara de miedo.

Se subió en el asiento del conductor y puso el coche en marcha rumbo al instituto, el viaje fue en completo  
silencio, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a ichigo, estaba concentrado en la carretera con una expresión  
algo seria, antes de que me diera cuenta llegamos a la escuela...

Ichigo aparco en estacionamiento y bajo para abrirme la puerta, agarro su cartea y la mía y se las puso  
en su hombro izquierdo, paso su brazo derecho por mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar.

Al llegar al edificio puede ver a nuestros amigos y nos acercamos a saludarlos- Hola chicos - dije.

-Hey rukia, buenos días!- dijo mi mejor amigo renji, miro hacia mi izquierda y entrecerró los ojos- hola kurosaki-  
le saludo renji de forma cortante, no hace falta decir que no se llevaban muy bien, renji opinaba igual que biakuya no  
se fiaba de el y dice que terminara haciendome daño, de tal palo tal astilla pensé para mi.

-hey abarai- le regreso el saludo de la misma forma.

-Buenos días kurosaki-kun!- dijo inoue cortando el mal ambiente q se había creado, inoue es una de las mejores  
amigas de ichigo junto a tadsuki, chad e ishida, por lo que mean contado se conocen desde pequeños.

-Buenos días inoue- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se la regreso, siempre e sabido que a inoue le gustaba  
ichigo, cuando los conocí el primer año de instituto todo el mudo incluida yo opinábamos que terminaran juntos,  
luego de empezar a salir con ichigo me dijo que el nunca podría salir con ella porque la ve como una hermana lo  
que me tranquilizo bastante.

Nos dirigimos a clase con los chicos cuando Grimmjow se nos acercó- hey ichigo el entrenador quiere hablar contigo en el receso- dijo con una mirada que no supe expresar, ichigo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto y Grimmjow era uno de sus componentes,no ay que decir que nunca me a gustado ay algo en el que no me da nada de  
confianza, pero de un tiempo para acá ichigo a estado juntándose con su grupo y no puedo negar que no me gusta  
sobre todo las miradas que le echan las zorras de Neliel, senna y harribel, senna es la capitana del equipo de animadoras  
y por supuesto todo el mudo sabe que se han acostado con medio instituto y son una perras de cuidado, el grupo lo completan  
Ulquiorra y Szayel dos tipos de lo mas raros.

-Esta Bien en cuanto termine la clase iré a hablar con el- contesto ichigo.

Grimmjow asintió y antes de marcharse me miro con una sonrisa que ami parecer era burlona que no paso desapercibida para nadie, ichigo me agarro de la cintura y me condujo asta la clase, al entrar como cada día Keigo se lazo hacia mi para abrazarme...

-kuchikiiiii!- grito este mientras se lanzaba hacia mi, no llego muy lejos puesto que en menos d un segundo ichigo le  
estampo el puño en la cara, no pude evitar que se me escapara una risilla...

-Tu nunca aprendes verdad- dijo tadsuki que ni corta ni perezosa paso por encima de el- cada día lo mismo parece  
que disfrutas que ichigo te pegue-

-tadsuki como dices eso yo solo quiero saludar cariñosamente a kuchiki- contesto sobandose la cara.

-pues guardarte ese cariño para tu madre- contesto ichigo al pasar por su lado.

Mientras nos acercábamos a nuestros asientos llegaron matsumoto, momo y Hitsugaya- Buenos Dias chicoos!- grito ringaku

-No hace falta que grites no hay nadie sordo- dijo Hitsugaya con mala cara, tiro de la mano de momo y fueron asta sus asientos.

-tu siempre te levantas con el pie izquierdo cierto?- se quejo matsumoto mientras se sentaban su sitio.

Momo se me acerco y me saludo con una sonrisa- buenos dias rukia- momo era una de mis mejores amigas y la quiero como  
si fuera una hermana, es novia de Hitsugaya dedes que eran pequeños y se nota de lejos lo mucho que se aman a pesar de lo  
gruñón que es abeces Hitsugaya.

-Buenos días momo- le salude regresandole la sonrisa, en eso entro el profesor Gin Ichimaru- chicos siéntense en sus asientos- ,el profesor gin era un tipo de lo mas raro y su sonrisa me da escalofríos, masumoto dice que es sexy pero a mi me pone los pelo de punta.

la clase se estaba haciendo bastante aburrida y no estaba prestando atención mas bien estaba garabateando mi cuaderno, mire  
hacia mi izquierda y vi a ichigo escribiendo algo en su móvil, que podría ser? me dije a mi misma, no le di mayor importancia  
lo mas seguro es que sea algún compañero del equipo de fútbol.

La clase termino y todos nos levantamos como leones enjaulados, mientras me acercaba ala puerta junto a momo note como me agarraban del brazo al voltear pude ver a ichigo- Boy a ir a hablar con el entrenador no se cuanto tarde- me dijo para después acercarme a el y besarme- tu be con los demás al comedo si me da tiempo te alcanzo allí-

-vale- conste con una sonrisa y no pude evitar abrazarlo, el me apretó contra su pecho y me dio un beso en mi sien, me separe de el- nos vemos al rato- salí a alcanzar a los demás, fui a la cafetería donde ya se encontraban sentados en nuestra mesa d siempre me acerque a ellos y me di cuenta que momo ya me habia comprado mi almuerzo- no hacia falta que lo hicieras momo-le dije.

-sabe que no me importa, además así te alimentas bien con lo que yo te e comprado que estas muy flacucha- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo me sentaba en mi sitio.

-Tatsuki cuando es el campeonato de karate?¿- pregunto orihime

-en un mes, estoy entrenando al máximo todos los días, ja estoy segura que les daré una paliza- tatsuki pertenece al club de karate y era una por no decir la mejor de todos.

-yo que tu no presumiria tanto- dijo renji maliciosamente

-tu mejor callate o te tengo que recordar que el año pasado perdiste en la final de kendo dijo tatsuki con una sonrisa.

Si las miradas mataran tatsuki ya lo estaría- di lo que quieras lo pasado pasado esta este año ten por seguro que quedare primero.

-Por cierto donde esta kurosaki?¿- pregunto ishida

- a ido a hablar con el entrenador parece que tenia que decirle algo- conteste

- ya - fue su única respuesta la cual me dejo algo confundida.

-bueno chicos y q vais a hacer este fin de semana?- dijo inoue de pronto.

-pues todavía no le sabemos- dijo momo

-ya se ya se vallamos de juerga a un nuevo garito que han abierto en el centro!- grito matsumoto

-No gracias paso de tener que llevarte después total mente borracha a casa- dijo con voz seria Hitsugaya

Matsumoto puso mala cara- pues no vayas tu, además si no quieres llevarme a casa me puedo ir en taxi- le dijo sacándole la lengua

-y sabrás distinguir un taxi de uno normal?- respondió el

-por que mejor no vamos al cine y después vamos a cenar- dijo momo, matsumoto la miro con mala cara- después si quieren los demás podemos ir a tomar algo.

-A mi me parece bien- contesto hisagi- claro como es tu hermana le das la razón- dijo matsumoto

- pues a mi también me parece un buen plan- dije yo metiendo me en la conversación

-entonces decidido! iremos al cine y después a cenar- grito inoue, masumoto se enfurruño pero no le quedo mas que aceptar.

Una vez terminado el receso nos dirigimos a clase, pensé que ichigo ya estaria ay pero al parecer todavia no avia llegado, me sente en mi asiento pensado que podria ser aquello que le trendria que decir el trenador que le llevara tanto tiempo, y ahora que recordaba hoy tenia entrenamiento con el equipo no podria aver hablado el entrenador con el entoces, estaba perdida en mis pensamiento cuando note que algien se me acerco, era inoue.

-te apetece salir esta tarde a hacer unas compras- me pregunto con una pequeña sorrisa- esque queiro comprar unos ingredientes para una receta nueba que estoy elaborando.

-Claro ademas me acabo de acordar que hoy ichigo tiene entrenamiento y me tengo que ir andando- dije

-genial entoces nos iremos juntas despues de clase- dijo dando unos saltitos

La profesora Yoruichi entro a clase pidiendo que se fueran todos a sus lugares, mire a mi izquierda preguntandome donde podria estar ichigo...

* * *

**_Es mi primer fic así que no sean muy duros plizz, dejen sus review y díganme que les pareció._**  
**_me inspire un poco en la novela niñas mal aunque no se parece en nada solo me dio la inspiración_**

**_siento mucho si ay alguna falta de ortografía_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes que nada**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite**_

_**a es que la ultima vez se me olvido ponerlo sorry soy primeriza y con los nervios se me olvido ponerlo**_

_**Segundo este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic sal deja de leer porque en este fic abra mucho**_

_**y tercero quería agradecer a (TakaMonster) por su review me hizo mucha ilusión que comentaras asique gracias**_

_**dicho esto ya podéis comenzar a leer ;)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Epov**

Vi como rukia se alejaba por el pasillo camino a la cafetería, cuando la perdí de vista me puse rumbo a los vestuarios,  
al llegar mire a cada lado para cerciorarme que no hubiera nadie, di unos pasos asta llegar a las taquillas y allí apoyada sobre una de ella esta esperándome Senna...

- Asta que al fin llegas ichi! - exclamo esta con su voz nasal - te costo mucho librarte de la frígida de rukia - dijo curvando sus labios...

- Cierra la boca y vamos para lo q estamos aquí!- le dije acercando me a ella y agarrándola por la cintura, comencé a besar su cuello y lleve mis manos a sus nalgas agarrándolas con fuerza, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda por encima de mi camisa,  
metí mis manos bajo la falda y comprobe q la muy zorra no llevaba ropa interior, comencé a subir la falda asta su cintura mientras ella acariciaba mis mas ya notable erección - mmmm Ichi que duro estas - dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de mi pantalón, el botón y la cremallera fueron desabrochados despues y mi pantalon callo asta mis tobillos, yo arranque su camisa y comencé a succionar sus pezones, puede que fuera una maldita zorra pero tenia unas grandes tetas pero no mejores q las de  
Neliel esa si que tenia unos grades y apetecibles pechos, baje mi mano asta su ya mojado coño y comencé a acariciarlo, mientras senna me masturbaba por debajo de mis boxer..

- Acabemos con esto de una vez - dije bajandome los boxer y agarrándole de las nalgas para alzarla, ella cruzo las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y antes de darle tiempo a decir nada la penetre de una sola estocada, la embestí sin ningún cuidado buscando mi liberación, no voy a mentir me importa muy poco q ella alcance el orgasmo, agarre uno de sus pechos con la boca y succionen su ya erecto pezón, lo lamí, tire de el con mis dientes asta dejarlo completa mente rojo - s..si... ich..ichi me encant...ta cuando me haces esoooo - agarro de mi cara y vi como la acercaba a la mía sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me beso, me separe enseguida y salí de ella mientras la agarraba por el cuello - OYE ME BIEN Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO - dije - NO VUELEBAS A HACER ESO ENTU MALDITA VIDA ME ENTIENDES - ella solo me miraba paralizada - RESPONDE! - grite exasperado.

- S..si - me dijo con voz asustada

- Ponte de rodillas - dije mientras soltaba su cuello.

- co..como - dijo esta

- No me hagas repetirlo - senna se arrodillo enseguida mientras me miraba - abre la boca y tragate mi polla - ella lo hizo enseguida, yo la agarre por el cabello y la embestí asta q puede sentir su garganta, comencé a balancearme en su boca  
sin ningún cuidado - esto... es paraa... q aprendaaas... uuuh a no desobedecerme mmm uuuuh... - dije alcanzado el orgasmo, no permitir que se separara de mi polla asta no soltar mi ultima gota de semen, vi como la muy zorra se lo tragaba mientras clavaba su mirada en mi.

Salí de su boca y comencé a vestirme - ya sabes lo q te espera si vuelves a besarme, así q ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.

- Pero a la frígida de tu novia si q dejas q te bese - me dijo cuando se termino de colocar bien la falda..

- Tu lo as dicho Mi Novia - conteste mirándola con dureza - ella es la única q tiene ese derecho - puntualice mientras caminaba asta la salida del vestuario, antes de salir me pare en la puerta y le dije - otra cosa, no quiero volver a escuchar por esa boca tuya ni una sola palabra ablando mal de rukia - y salí de ay sin dejarle contestar...

Comencé a caminar asta la salida y fui asta las canchas de fútbol , subí las escaleras de las gradas y me senté en una de ellas, las clase ya había comenzado a si que me quedaría aquí asta la siguiente hora...

Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás mientras pensaba, note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que era Grimmjow.

- Como a ido? - pregunto este

- No como me hubiera gustado - conteste suspirado.

- Que izo esta vez? - dijo con una sonrisa

- La muy zorra me beso, sabes perfecta mente que no me gusta q lo haga - dije frunciendo el ceño

- Vamos tampoco es para tanto solo a sido un beso -

- La única que tiene derecho a besarme es rukia y lo sabes, para mi los besos incluyen sentimientos cosa que no siento por ninguna de esas zorras q me tiro - conteste.

- jajajaja - se carcajeo - es decir te tiras a toda zorra que se te pase por delante pero no las besas por q amas a rukia.

- Eso e dicho - dije frunciendo mas todavía el ceño

- y di me que aras si algún día rukia se entera q es la cornuda del instituto - dijo mientras me miraba.

- No lo ara mientras a nadie se le suelte la boca - dije mirándole

- Por mi puedes estar tranquilo que no diré nada de nada, pero si tanto la amas por q sigues tirándote todo coño q se te pone delante, a ver comprendo tus necesidades como hombre mejor que nadie pero por que no mejor lo haces con ella si tanto dices amarla - dijo curvando sus boca en una medio sonrisa...

- puuf ya lo sabes ella no se deja cuando pasamos mas aya de las caricias y los besos ella me detiene - y eso es lo que no entendía llevabamos año y medo saliendo y no aviamos pasábamos de los besos y las caricias y eso me sacaba de mis casillas, le e dado tiempo suficiente como para que confié en mi, pero por alguna razón q todavía no entiendo ella no quiere ceder, es por eso que desde hace barios meses empecé engañarla, pero no puedo evitarlo soy hombre y tengo mis necesidades...

Todo comienzo hace barios meses en una de las fiestas que fui con algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol, bebí algo mas de la cuenta y fume algún que otro porro, una rubia despampanante se me acerco flirteandome descarada mente no lo dude ni un segundo la lleve a uno de los dormitorios de la casa y tuvimos varias sesiones de sexo desenfrenado, después de ella vinieron mas asta el día de hoy, no niego que en el fondo me siento mal y que soy un jodido capullo y un maldito sexo pata pero no puedo evitar caer en la tentación, tengo bien claro q una vez Rukia se entregue a mi dejare todo esto, solo espero que nunca se entere por que estoy seguro q nunca me lo personaría y me dolería en el alma que ella me dejara...

- y por que crees que lo hace, es que acaso no confía en ti - dijo sacan dome de mis pensamientos

- Parece que no lo suficiente como para entregarse a mi - Conteste mirando al cielo

- No sera que sospecha algo -

- No lo creo - o eso creía yo, estoy seguro que si sospechara algo me hubiera preguntado algo..

- Bueno tío - dijo levantandose - yo me voy a mi siguiente clase q esta apunto de comenzar -

- Te acompaño - dije levantandome - mi próxima clase también esta por comenzar -

- Por cierto el próximo viernes abra una fiesta en casa de Shinji vendrás - dijo este mientras entrabamos al edificio

- Había quedado con Rukia y los chicos pero les echare la escusa que tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la clínica - Por nada del mundo me perdería esa fiesta abra alcohol, drogas y sobre todo sexo pensé para mi mismo.

- Sabia que no te negarías, las fiestas de Shinji son las mejores - dijo este - bueno nos vemos luego en el entrenamiento.

- Asta luego - dije despidiendome - subí al segundo piso rumbo a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando llegue la profesora Yoruichi estaba saliendo de clase - baya baya baya - dijo esta - pero mira a quien tenemos aqui si es kurosaki - mierda tenia que llegar yo en este preciso momento, bravo por mi - Se Puede saber porque no as asistido a mi clase?¿ - dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

- Em bueno estaba ablando con el entrenador del equipo y se me hizo tarde, asi que decidí no interrumpir su clase - dije

- Ya - contesto esta mientras pasaba por mi lado, uf me esperaba una de sus regañinas - conmigo no te funciona eso kurosaki, el entrenador llamo avisando que hoy no llegaría asta ultima hora, asi que no me vengas con esa excusa - mierda - no te metas en líos ichigo - dijo mirando por encima de su hombro - que quiere decir con eso? me pregunte a mi mismo - ahora mueve tu trasero y entra en clase - y sin mas se marcho, mujeres no ay quien las entienda...

Entre en clase y allí vi a mi preciosa novia, esta va hablado con momo y el estúpido de abarai, sentí una mirada fija en mi pase mi vista por la clase y vi q era Ishida el que me miraba con mala cara, para mi desgracia estoy seguro q el sabia lo q estuve haciendo durante el almuerzo, hace como dos meses me pillo en el cuarto de limpieza mientras follaba con Harribel, desde ese día nuestra amista no a sido la misma, mas de una vez me a amenazado con decírselo a rukia si no dejaba toda esta mierda, yo le e dicho que lo dejare cosa que es mas que obvia no e echo, solo espero y por su bien que no habrá su maldita bocaza, puede que sea mi amigo desde hace años pero si llego a perder a rukia por su maldita culpa me las pagaria caro.

- Ichigo - sentí la mano de Rukia posarse en mi brazo

- Rukia - conteste mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura para acercarla a mi y besarla.

- Por que no llegaste a clase? - me pregunto una vez terminado el beso

- Lo siento me entretuve con el entrenador y se me hizo tarde - conteste mirándole a los ojos para que me creyera - así que decidí esperar al siguiente clase - proseguí

- Am, y que es eso tan importante que tenia que decirte que no podía espera al entrenamiento de esta tarde? - dijo ella, mierda y ahora que le digo...

- Eee bueno quería hablarme del próximo partido que tendremos en unas semanas y ya sabes como soy el capitán - mire a sus ojos y por lo que vi parece que me había creído, o eso creo yo...

- A entiendo siento mucho haber dudado de ti - dijo agachando la cabeza - Por cierto esta tarde me iré con orihime al salir de clase a hacer unas compras parece ser que esta elaborando una de sus increíbles recetas - dijo esta y sentí como se le ponía la carne de gallina, y la comprendo las comidas de orihime son incomibles,todavía no entiendo como matsumoto puede decir que sus comidas están buenas...

- Bien entonces te llamare en la noche para ver que tal te a ido - le dije mientras dejaba un beso en frente.

- chicos todos a sus asientos - dijo el profesor Mayuri

Agarre de la mano a Rukia y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, la clases pasaron rápido para mi alegría asi que recogi mis cosas y me dirigí a Rukia que ya estaba de pie esperándome

- Te acompaño asta la salida - le dije con una sonrisa

- Vale vamos - dijo agarrando mi mano, salimos de clase y bajamos hasta la primera planta, cuando llegamos a la salida, tire de su mano para abrazarla - se te olvidaba darme mi beso de despedida - dije con una de mis sonrisas seductoras, vi como elle se sonrojaba, adoraba cuando ella hacia eso le daba un toque entre tierna y sexy, pase una de mis manos por sus sedosos cabellos y acerque su boca a la mía, la bese con pasión y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, pase mi legua por su labio inferior y luego tire un poco de el pidiendo le permiso para entrar, ella me lo concedió y enrede mi legua con la suya, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y agarro de mi cabello tirando de el, me encantaba q lo hiciera, saboree todo lo que pude su boca asta q nos falto el aire, nunca me saciaré de su sabor, me separe de ella solo un poco mientras la miraba a los ojos - Te amo ichigo - me dijo rukia, y en ese momento me sentí como una maldita mierda, volví a besarla saboreando su delicioso sabor, se que soy una jodida porquería que no merezco su amor, me separe de ella dejado un ultimo beso

- Te llamare nada mas terminar el entrenamiento - le dije mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con mi pulgar

- Vale - sonrrio ella - estaré esperando tu llamada, no me separare de mi móvil - dijo ella dejando un ultimo beso en mis labios ates de separarse por completo de mi...

- Nos hablamos luego - le dije - Adiós

- Adiós - dijo despidiendo se con su mano y corriendo hacia donde la estaba esperando orihime.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada note como alguien me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mi, al mirar quien era pude ver que era ishida.

- Que coño te pasa - le dije cuando me empujo a una de las aulas vacías..

- No tienes vergüenza kurosaki!- me espeto este - es que acaso no tienes remordimiento?, como puedes hacerle esto a kuchiki!- Termino de gritarme

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - ya me tenia harto el no era nadie para decirme nada

- Claro que lo es, rukia es mi amiga y ya no aguanto ver como te estas riendo de ella en su cara!

- Yo no me estoy riendo de ella - le espete ya cabreado

- A no? - pregunto con burla - y me vas a decir que durante el almuerzo no as estado fornicando con una de las tantas zorras que te tiras?

No dije nada, para que si el ya sabia la respuesta.

- No dices nada? - me pregunto mirándome con furia - oye me bien kurosaki o terminas con esto de una puta vez o le se lo diré todo a kuchiki - y ay fue cuando termino con mi paciencia, lo agarre de las solapas de su chaleco y lo estampe contra la pared.

- Tu no dirás nada me as entendido - dije zarandean dolo

- y que aras si lo hago - dijo mirándome con odio - me vas a pegar kurosaki?

- quizás, pero dile una sola palabra y juro que olvidare que alguna vez fuimos amigos Uryu - lo solté, agarre mi cartera y fui asta la puerta

- Algún día te arrepentirás de todo Kurosaki y sera demasiado tarde.

No dije nada, salí por la puerta camino a los vestuaria para cambiarme, mientras me cambiaba pensaba en las palabra de ishida, yo sabia perfecta mente que si rukia se enteraba me odiaría para siempre y la verdad no se que aria si eso sucediera,  
termine de cambiarme y me dirigí a la cancha donde ya estaban todos mis compañeros.

- kurosaki llegas tarde - dijo el entrenador

- Lo siento me entretuve hablado con un profesor y se me hizo algo tarde - mentí descarada mente, pude ver como Grimmjow y Szayel sonreian de lado a lado ellos sabían perfecta mente que estaba mintiendo.

- Muy bien kurosaki pero que no vuelva a ocurrir - dijo mirando su reloj

- Entendido no volverá a pasar - dije sonriendo, era tan fácil de engañar al entrenador

En eso vi como Grimmjow se me acerco - conque hablando con un profesor en? - dijo sonriendo con malicia

- No es lo que estas imaginando tuve un pequeño problemilla con ishida - dije

- Lo de siempre? - pregunto este, el sabia que ishida nos descubrió a mi y a Harribel teniendo sexo en el cuarto de limpieza

- Si - dije - ya me tiene harto con sus malditas amenazas - dije pasandome la mano por el pelo

- Si quieres puedo hacer que no intente abrir la boca - contesto mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados, ya sabia la manera que el tenia de cerrarles la boca a los demás.

- De momento no hace falta, ya le amenace que si habría la boca lo pasaría muy mal - y era cierto ya me tenia total mente harto y mi paciencia estaba llegando a su limite y si se le ocurría abrir su maldita boca me olvidaría por completo que alguna vez fuimos mejores amigos.

- bien chicos comencemos con el entrenamiento!

El entrenamiento se paso bastante rápido, la verdad no tenia ninguna gana de llegar a casa así que decidí quedarme a practicar uno tiros, en unas semanas tendríamos un partido muy importante para el equipo y estaba deseando que llegara ese día, el equipo contrincante era de uno de los institutos mas importantes al igual que este, los componentes del equipo contrincante se lo tenían muy creído porque nos ganaron en el ultimo partido que jugamos, pero como dicen quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor.

- Hey kurosaki vienes! - grito Szayel

- No me quedare un rato mas practicando así que nos vemos mañana - conteste

- Ok nos vemos! - dijo mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios

Mientras golpeaba la pelota hacia la red note como si alguien me estuviera observando, mire hacia los lados pero no vi a nadie,  
serian imaginaciones mías, termine de recoger los valones y me dirigí a los vestuarios a darme un baño, en cuanto terminara y llegara a casa llamaría de inmediato a Rukia para saber que tal le fue, fui asta mi taquilla y me quite la ropa, agarre una toalla y me dirigí hacia las duchas, al llegar me que de con la boca abierta, en una de las duchas estaba Neliel total mente desnuda mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo...

Ella se volvió y me miro con sensualidad - Hola ichigo no te gustaría frotar mi espalda - dijo mirándome con lujuria, y en ese mismo momento me olvide de todo y de todos, solo tenia una cosa en mi mente y era en lo mucho que iba a disfruta follándome a Neliel

- Sera todo un placer nena - conteste mientras me acercaba a ella...

* * *

_**Que os pareció os gusto? si es así ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer, solo tenéis que apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejarme **__**vuestros lindos reviews**_

_**Bueno corregí unos cuantos errores q vi al leer el capitulo, por cierto ya puse para que también podáis dejar reviews los que no tengáis cuenta**_

_**Un beso Lightning20mlg**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada primero**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite**_

_**Segundo este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic sal y deja de leer porque en este fic abra MUCHO**_

_****__**y tercero quería agradecer a : Priss - **__decirte que me gustaron mucho tus comentarios y que yo también soy 100% ichirukista y como tu también soy algo masoquista puesto que hacer una historia donde ichigo es un maldito cabronazo cuando yo no puedo verlo con otra que no sea rukia, pero me apetecía hacer algo total mente diferente a lo que e leído, y no te preocupe rukia abrirá los ojos MUY pronto, y por ultimo respecto a ashido no tenia pensado meterlo en la historia pero me diste una idea que mas abajo pondré - **indhiarturista - **Me alegro que te aiga gustado la hitaría y no te preocupes que ichigo tendrá su merecido **- ****Lonely Athena - **aquí tienes el capitulo espero que te guste **- Sam - **Muchas gracias por tu Reviews y tranquila q Ichigo lo pasara muy mal por engañar a rukia_

_**dicho esto ya podéis comenzar a leer ;)**_

* * *

**Rpov**

Después de acompañar a orihime a comprar los ingredientes para su nueva receta ella me invito a su casa a tomar un té, no pude negarme aunque llevaba el temor en el cuerpo de que me hiciera probar algunas de sus comidas.

Llegamos a su casa y me invito a pasar - pontee cómoda kuchiki mientras voy a preparar algo de té - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Tu hermano no esta encasa ? - pregunte, orihime vivía con su hermano mayor Sora, era muy protector con ella casi se comportaba como un padre, no se mucho de los padres de ellos, lo poco que me han contado es que su familia era muy conflictiva por lo que sora decidió irse de casa para poder cuidar y proteger a su hermana.

-No, debe de estar trabajando lo mas seguro es que no llegue hasta la hora de la cena - dijo desde la cocina

Regreso al salón portando con ella una bandeja con un par de tazas y un plato que al parecer contenían unos pastelillos que no parecían muy comestibles, dios que no me haga probarlos, quiero mucho a orihime pero no creo que tenga suficiente estomago para que me entre algo cocinado por ella.

- Ten - me dijo pasan dome una de las tazas - y toma también un pastelillo están deliciosos - dijo con una sonrisa mientras me pasaba uno de ellos.

- Gracias orihime pero no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, ultima mente tengo el estomago un poco cerrado - conteste lo mas sutil posible y sin ser mal educada.

- Pero tienes que comer algo, hoy casi ni tocaste el almuerzo que te compro Momo - dijo mirándome - además todos hemos notado que as bajado de peso considerablemente - y tenia razón había bajado barios kilos en las ultimas semanas, pero la comida no me entraba en el cuerpo y casi no me daba hambre - estoy preocupada por ti eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que te ocurriera algo.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación pero es enserio no tengo hambre, pero te prometo que cuando llegue a casa intentare comer algo - dije con una sonrisa

- Esta bien, enserio que me tienes muy preocupada - dijo seria mente - rukia - dijo algo extraña - yo...mmm...bueno...me gustaría decirte algo - Dijo con nerviosismo en su mirada.

- Que ocurre orihime, te a pasado algo? - dije con algo de preocupación y mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno...esto... se trata de... kurosaki-kun - dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos, me estaba empezando a preocupar en serio le abra pasado algo a ichigo que yo no sepa.

- Habla orihime le a pasado algo que yo no sepa - dije agarrando una de sus manos y buscando su mirada

- Bueno el...kuchiki tu - trago con fuerza - tu confías mucho en kurosaki-kun? - dijo mirándome y apartando sus ojos de mí nada mas terminar la pregunta.

- Claro que confió en el orihime, lo amo y se que el jamas me aria algo que me hiciera daño - conteste con toda sinceridad - pero porque la pregunta-

- am bueno yo - ya me estaba asustando, es que acaso ella savia algo de Ichigo que yo tendría que saber?

- Habla ya orihime me estas poniendo nerviosa - dije ya un poco exasperada

- eeh no nada no es nada importante solo olvidalo si - me dijo mientras sonreía con nerviosismo, claro esta que yo le iva a sacar como sea lo que ella savia sobre ichigo.

- Por favor dime lo que sea que le pase a ichigo, ahora me as dejado con la duda -

- No en serio solo lo decía porque os e notado algo extraños ultima mente - termino por decir ella, no sabia si era eso lo que me quiso decir en un principio pero tampoco me quiero poner pesada.

- bueno si ultima mente ichigo se a estado comportando un poco raro y nos hemos distanciado un poco pero por lo demás estamos muy bien - le dije sonriendo, aunque en el fondo MUY en el fondo algo me decía que no era así, ichigo a estado algo mas distante con migo y con los demás desde que lo hicieron capitán del equipo de fútbol y empezó a juntarse con el grupo de Grimmjow, y de un tiempo para acá a cancelado mas de una cita con migo y nuestros amigos.

- em ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde y lo mejor seria que regresaras ya a casa - dijo levantandose - no me gustaría que te fueras cuando estuviera total mente a oscuras -

- Si tienes razón lo mejor es que me baya ya sino mi hermana o biakuya se preocuparan al ver que estoy tardando mas de la cuenta en regresar - le dije recogiendo mi cartera.

- Te acompaño a la salida - dijo acompañan dome hasta la puerta.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana en clase que descanses - dije despidiendome

- Si hasta mañana -

Cuando comencé a dar unos pasos escuche la voz de orihime llamarme - rukia!

Me gire y la vi acercándose, me agarro de una de mis manos mientras me miraba a los ojos, no se que le pasaba hoy a orihime pero se estaba comportando de lo m as extraña.

-que pasa - pregunte

- quiero... quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado para lo que sea - dijo apretando mi mano - eres una de mis mejores amigas por eso si algún día te encuentras mal o necesitas apoyo estaré aquí para lo que sea - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias orihime - le dije con total sinceridad - tu también puedes buscarme a mi para lo que sea y cuando lo necesites - y antes de que me diera cuenta orihime me apretó en un abrazo

- Te quiero mucho rukia para mi eres casi como una hermana a pesar que solo nos conocemos hace un par de años y no quiero que te hagan daño - le correspondí al abrazo emocionada yo también la quería casi como una hermana pero su comporta miento de hoy me decía que ella savia algo que yo no y que era algo muy importante, pues quien me podría hacer daño, todo esto estaba de lo mas raro.

- No te preocupes orihime que estoy segura que nadie me ara daño al menos alguien que yo conozca - conteste mientras me separaba de su abrazo - bueno ahora si me tengo que ir que esta empezando a oscurecer -

- Es cierto, ten cuidado y nos vemos mañana en clase -

- Lo tendré no te preocupes - dije regalándole una sonrisa - ahora si hasta mañana

- Adiós -

Me puse rumbo a mi casa con la veza total mente echa un lió, orihime esta de lo mas raro y tengo la sensacion de que sabe algo que me incumbe a mi y es algo gordo, además no solo ella a estado rara hoy ishida también no a dejado de mirar a ichigo con mala cara desde que este volvió a clase, en las ultimas semanas su amistad se a enfriado y ya no es como antes, ellos siempre esta van de bromas y picandose el uno al otro pero en las ultimas semanas ishida lo mira casi diría yo q con odio, algo esta pasando a mi alrededor y yo no me estoy dando cuenta pero la pregunta es, que?, estoy casi segura que tiene que ver con ichigo, pero que a podido hacer el como para romper su amistad con ishida?, son tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta... no sera que...

- Uf rukia lo mejor sera que dejes de pensar y ser paranoica - me dije a mi misma

Llegue a casa y allí en la entrada me esperaba mi hermana hisana, seguro que me esperaba una charla por no haber avisado.

- Se puede saber donde as estado ya me estaba empezando a preocupar al ver que estaba oscureciendo y no regresabas - dijo acercándose a mi y mirándome con seriedad.

- Am lo siento se me olvido llamarte para decirte que acompañaria a orihime a comprar algunas cosas - le respondí - tenia pensado volver nada mas terminar pero ella me invito a su casa y se me fue el santo al cielo -

- Esta bien pero la próxima vez llama me tenias preocupada - dijo regalándome una sonrisa, me alegre que no se enfadara lo cierto es que no me gusta preocupar la.

- De acuerdo - le dije

- Ahora sube a tu cuarto y cambia te la cena esta casi lista -

- ok -

Subí hasta mi habitación y solté mi cartera encima del escritorio, fui asta el armario busque algo que ponerme, no me complique mucho, agarre unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, fui hasta el baño y me desnude y me metí en la ducha, al terminar regrese a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y otra en la mano mientras terminaba de secar mi pelo,  
me termine de vestir y fui hasta el gran espejo que había en mi cuarto para desenredar mi pelo, una vez terminado recordé que ichigo dijo que me llamaría nada mas terminar el entrenamiento, corrí hacia mi cartera y rebusque en ella hasta dar con mi móvil quizás me llamo mientras me estaba duchando, mire el móvil y no había ninguna llamada, que raro el entrenamiento debió terminar hace mucho, bueno quizás se le paso y me llamara mas tarde me dije a mi misma.

Agarre unas zapatillas y me las puse, salí de la habitación con móvil en mano por si me llamaba ichigo, al llegar hisana y biakuya ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

- Buenas noches - Dije

- Buenas noches - contestaron al mismo tiempo los dos

- Que tal tu día en el instituto - pregunto biakuya

- Bastante bien - respondí - no me puedo quejar - aun recordaba la discusión de esta mañana y tardaría un poco hasta que se me pasara el enfado, no me gusta estar disgustada con el pero no aguanto cuando se mente con ichigo.

La cena paso sin ningún problema, asi que cuando termine me levante para mi cuarto.

- Ya te vas, pero si casi no as comido nada - dijo hisana preocupada

- No tengo mucha hambre y no creo que me entre nada mas - dije - además en casa de orihime tome un te y algunos pasteles - si estaba mintiendo pero sino no dejarían que me marchara asta no haber comido un poco mas, estoy segura que si lo intentara termináis vomitan dolo todo.

- Esta bien, pero sigo sin estar tranquila conque te vallas a dormir sin casi cenar nada - dijo con sincera preocupación.

- Te prometo que si me da algo de hambre mas tarde bajare para picar lago - conteste con una sonrisa, esto ya se me estaba haciendo muy común.

- De acuerdo, te dejare algo en la cocina por si acaso - dijo levantandose y acercándose a mi - no te acuestes muy tarde vale - asentí con la cabeza - buenas noches - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches hermana - conteste - buenas noches a ti también Biakuya -

- Que descanses -

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación revisando mi móvil pero no había ninguna llamada, lo había puesto en silencio por si me llamaba ichigo durante la cena. ya eran casi las diez y no llama, le abra pasado algo?, llegue a mi habitación y me senté frente al ordenador, me conecte al msn a ver si había alguien conectado, revise y so lo me aparecieron conectados Momo, Renji, Hisagi, Tatsuki y una de las hermanas de ichigo Yuzu, de inmediato abrí una ventana para hablarle a yuzu

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_Hola yuzu!_

**Yuzu kurosaki dice:**

_Hola rukiiia, como estas?¿_

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_Muy bien gracias, tu como estas_

**Yuzu Kurosaki dice:**

_Bieeeen =), se te echa mucho de menos por aquí y mi padre esta deseando que vengas a cenar a casa_

Adoraba al señor ishin era como un niño y siempre que voy a su casa me monta una fiesta e intenta sacarle los colores a ichigo diciendo cualquier barbaridad.

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_Te prometo que en cuanto pueda me pasare por vuestra casa :)_

**Yuzu Kurosaki dice:**

_Siii, mi padre y karin se pondrán muy contentos :D_

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_jajaja, por cierto esta tu hermano x ay?¿_

Le pregunte, lo cierto es que es por lo que inicie conversacion con ella, no quiero decir que me caiga mal pero estoy preocupada por ichigo...

**Yuzu Kurosaki dice:**

_Em... no todavia no a llegado, llamo a casa hace unas horas diciendo que llegaría mas tarde..._

Donde demonios se pudo haber metido que ni siquiera se acordó de llamarme, estaba comenzando a enfadarme y solo espero que tenga una buena escusa, confió en el pero algo me dice que ay algo raro en todo esto.

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_ok bueno yo me voy ya a dormir que ya es tarde_

**Yuzu Kurosaki dice:**

_De acuerdo pero no te preocupes por mi hermano, estoy segura que tubo que ser algo muy importante lo que le surgió..._

Tiene razón de seguro algo importante ocurrió y por eso no me llamo pero tenia que comprobarlo por mi misma.

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_Si tienes razón, te podría pedir un favor, no le digas a ichigo que hable contigo y pregunte por el, si?_

**Yuzu Kurosaki dice:**

_De acuerdo no te preocupes, adiós y espero que vengas pronto a casa, Buenas noches =D_

**Rukia & Ichigo dice:**

_Buenas noches yuzu que descanses :)_

Cerré la ventana y me desconecte, me cambie de ropa y me puse mi pijama que se basaba en unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta d manga corta, me fui a la cama para intentar dormir de lo cual estoy casi segura me costaría mucho, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y una de ella era ichigo.

Ala mañana siguiente me costo un montón levantarme, casi no pude pegar ojo dándole vueltas ala cabeza, una vez levantada, duchada y arreglada baje a la cocina a desayunar.

Buenos días - salude a mi hermana - donde esta Biakuya - pregunte al no verlo ahí

Tubo que salir mas temprano parece que ay mucho papeleo en la empresa - dijo

- am ok - dije mientras me servía un poco de café

- solo tomaras eso no vas a comer nada - pregunto alzando una ceja

- No tengo nada de apetito -

- A no eso si que no - dijo ella levantandose - anoche casi no cenaste así que ahora te comerás aunque sea una tostadas o unas galletas y no dejare que te levantes de aquí asta que te lo comas - sentencio ella, lo mejor es que me comiera lo pidiera, hisana puede llegar a ser muy cabezota y hasta que no consigue lo que se propone no para.

- Vale, vale me comeré una tostada - dije mientras agarraba una y le daba un mordisco - Feliz

- No del todo me gustaría que comieras algo mas - dijo cruzándose de brazos - en fin mejor eso a que vayas con el estomago total mente bacío, sonrio ella

Cuando termine de desayunar fui asta mi habitacion para agarrar mi cartera, en eso escuche llegar el coche de ichigo, baje enseguida las escaleras con algo de nerviosismo tenia la sensacion que hoy no seria un buen día, solo espero que mi intuición me falle, salí de casa y allí me esperando ichigo de pie apoyado en su coche, no puedo negar que es guapisimo y el uniforme del instituto le sienta genial, mejor dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme.

- buenos días - dije simple mente.

- Buenos días enana - dijo dan dome un beso en los labios - vamos? - pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entre en el coche, el cerro la puerta y rodeo el coche para subir en el asiento del conducto, arranco el coche y puso rumbo a l instituto.

No dije nada en todo el viaje, aquí si alguien tenia que hablar y dar explicaciones era el no yo asi que no abrir la boca para nada, note como de vez en cuando el me lanzaba miradas furtivas pero yo ni siquiera le mire seguí con mi vista en la ventanilla observando el paisaje, llegamos al instituto y aparcamos en el lugar de siempre, ichigo bajo del coche y se dirige hacia mi lado para abrir mi puerta baje del coche sin decir nada y me puse rumbo al edificio.

- Rukia! - oy como me llamaba ichigo - Rukia espera quieres - dijo agarrandome del brazo y voltean dome

- Lo siento vale siento no haberte llamado ayer en la tarde - dijo mirando me a los ojos

- Y se puede saber que estuviste haciendo para que se te olvidara llamarme - Le dije

- Rukia lo siento de verdad - se paso una mano por el pelo - en serio tenia pensado llamarte nada mas llegar a casa después del entrenamiento -

- Eso ya me lo as dicho lo que quiero saber es porque no lo hiciste - le espete, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto

- Lo que pasa es que cuando llegue a casa mi padre me pidió que le ayudara en la clínica- Mentira!, me dije a mi misma - hubo un accidente y necesitaba ayuda, y con el trajín y todo lo demás se me paso llamarte, cuando lo recordé ya era muy tarde y no quise llamarte por si ya estabas dormida - Dijo casi sin respirar

- Bien - dije simple mente

- Ya no estas enfadada - Dijo con una de sus irresistibles sonrisas, pero para su mala suerte esta vez no le funcionaria

- E de decir que tienes mucha imaginacion - su sonrisa se le borro en el acto - pero ahora quiero que me cuentes la verdad - sentencien mirándole a la cara..

- De que coño estas hablando - dijo el - esa es la verdad, que coño te pasa? - que que me pasa? enserio lo esta preguntando

- Me Pasa que anoche estuve hablando con una de tus hermanas y me dijo que no te avías aparecido por casa en toda la tarde, que llamaste diciendo que llegarías tarde - solté sin mas - ahora di donde estuviste y espero que no me mientas - no dijo nada parece que no se esperaba que lo pillara en su mentira - vas decírmelo si o no? -

- Mira rukia - dijo este sin mirarme ala cara - lo que pasa es que después del entrenamiento Grimmjow y lo demás chicos del equipo me invitaron a tomar unas copas y no quise decírtelo por que se que no te gusta mucho que me baya de copas con ellos - termino de decir mirando me por fin a la cara.

- Y no hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras la verdad a mentirme - le espete, algo aquí no me olia nada bien y por alguna razón no le creía - no sera que quizás estuviste con otra chica por ay mientras yo la tonta de tu novia esperaba a que me llamaras - dije ya cabreada

- Pero que mierda te pasa, vale que te haya mentido pero no se ni como se te pasa por la cabeza que te engañe con otra mujer - dijo con expresión seria - sabes lo que siento por ti y que jamas te engañaría.

No supe que decir por mas que quería no le creía, MUY en el fondo me decía que mentía pero mi corazón le creía.

- Pues no te creo! - Le grite - algo me dice que mientes, es eso me estas engañando con otra chica - le dije - Porque si es así no se que haces con migo - chille ya total mente fuera de mi.

- Mira Rukia no estoy para una escenita de celos ya te dije la verdad y siento haberte mentido - dijo exasperado - pero no boy a aguantar que me montes un pollo en la puerta del instituto solo por que no te llame, si ay algo que no aguanto es una novia celosa - sentencio - y sabes que tienes razón no se que hago contigo cuando tu no confías en mi - dijo el, paso por mi lado sin mirarme camino a la entrada del instituto.

Mierda, mierda, mierda que e echo, tonta, tonta me deje llevar por una tontería - Ichigo espera! - dije mientras me volvía pero el ya no estaba, lo había jodido todo por una rabieta, soy una estúpida, note como se me nublaba la vista por culpa de las lágrimas, ya no quedaba nadie en estaciona miento estaba total mente sola, me siento como un tonta jamas debí haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles.

- Te encuentras mal? - Pregunto la voz de un chico a mi espalda...

* * *

**Bien que os pareció?¿, os gusto?¿ si es así ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer solo apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejarme vuestros hermosos Reviews, ya arregle para que la gente que no tenga cuenta también pueda dejar sus Reviews**

**A ver en esta historia como muchas otras habrá un galán que quiera ganarse el amor de rukia y que sera un gran apoyo para ella, en un principio tenia pensado poner a Kaien pero gracias a un Review de (**Priss**) ahora también pensé que podría ser Ashido, la cosa es que no me decido por ninguno de los dos así que decidme cual de los dos preferis vosotras que sea, Kaien o Ashido?**

**por ultimo siento mucho si ay faltas de ortografía pero casi no e tenido tiempo de corregir el capi aquí en España son las 04:01 de la madrugada y en lo único que estoy pensando es en pillar la cama, mañana si puedo intentare adelantar el cuarto capitulo para así poder subirlo el domingo o el lunes.**

**Otra cosa y aunque no tiene nada que ver ayer 17 de diciembre a hoy en otras partes del mundo Fue mi cumpleaños, si señoras soy un año mas vieja +21**

**En fin un besooo Muacks**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes que nada primero**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite, La historia es mia**_

_**Segundo este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic sal y deja de leer porque en este fic abra MUCHO**_

_****__**y tercero quería agradecer a : Priss **_En serio que me encanta tus Reviews por que dices exactamente lo que yo diría si estuviese en tu lugar como lectora y te comprendo perfecta mente al odiar de esa manera a ichigo yo también lo hago, pero no te preocupes que queda muy muy poquito para que se descubra todo el pastel **_Lonely Athena _**Me alegro mucho que te este gustando la historia, te digo que tu Reviews fue lo que me termino por ayudar para decantarme por Kaien y Ashido y opino igual que tu, Y eso me pregunto yo cuando saldrá rukia en el manga Tite nos esta haciendo esperar y yo ya me estoy desesperando, Ahora con las vacaciones no tengo un día concreto para publicar asi que yo diré mas o menos el día que crea que puede estar listo el capi **_Sam _**Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y desde ya te digo que ichigo sufrirá mucho pero todo a su debido tiempo

**_Como vereis cambie el final de mi Nick Ahora es Lightning Cullen_**

**_Bueno tenia pensado publicar el domingo pero por razones que os explicare mas abajo no pude, el capitulo de hoy no me termino de convencer pero mi cabecita no daba para otra cosa, solo espero que disfrute leyendo y me digáis que os pareció._**

**_Ahora si puedes comenzar a leer =)_**

* * *

**Rpov**

- Te encuentras mal? - me pregunto la voz de un chico a mi espalda.

Voltee secandome las lagrimas pero no pude evitar que se me escapara un sollozo, no queria dar lastima a nadie por que me viera llorar, cuando por fin lo tuve de frente pude ver a un chico de pelo corto despeinado de color caoba y ojos claros vestia el uniforme del instituto y recuerdo averlo visto alguna vez por el instituto.

- N..no estoy bien solo se me metió algo en el ojo - mentí y estoy total mente segura de q no me creyó nada.

El simplemente sonrío de lado - E de decir q esa excusa ya esta muy vista, además te escuche escuche sollozar an tes de hablarte - dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras se acercaba, yo de inmediato di un paso hacia atrás, pero quien se creía que es para meterse donde no le llaman.

- Mira no necesito de tu lastima sabes, así que ya te puedes ir por donde as llegado - ja chupete esa ami nadie me tiene lastima

- y quien a dicho que yo te tenga lastima? - pregunto - yo solo me acerque a ti por que pensé que te encontrabas mal y quizás necesitabas algo pero por lo que veo esta perfecta mente -

- Si lo estoy asíque ya te puedes ir por donde as llegado - le dije cabreada, dios pero que mal me cae el tío haber si se larga de una vez.

- Y si no quiero que? - dijo con una sonrisa de burla, el muy maldito estaba echándome un pulso

- Pues si no te vas tu lo are yo - espete - asíque tu queda te aquí que yo me boy a clase - me di la vuelta y no di ni tres pasos cuando escuche su odiosa voz de nuevo

- Si quieres puedes ir a darte un paseo por los pasillos por que no creo que te dejen entrar a clase -

Me voltee para darle la cara y en ella pude ver una maldita sonrisa burlona.

- Haver y según tu por que no me van a dejar entrar tío listo? -

Este tipejo estaba colmando mi paciencia y me están dando ganas de estampar mi puño en su hermosa cara... un momento dije hermosa? no, no, no quiero decir horrenda cara, no mejor deforme cara si, si el tío no tiene nada de guapo...

- bueno por si no te as fijado en la hora, hace ya mas de un cuarto de hora que comenzaron las clases asíque no creo que te vallan a dejar entrar - contesto sacándome de mis absurdos pensamientos acerca de su rostro, fije la mirada un momento en mi reloj de muñeca antes de volver a mirar su rostro, y era cierto las clases ya empezaron hace rato - Por cierto podrías dejar de mirar mi cara tan fija mente ,ya se que soy muy guapo y un tanto irresistible pero no me gusta que se me queden mirando durante tanto tiempo - soltó el muy arrogante, pero quien se cree, el hijo de Brad Pitt.

- Ni te creas tan guapo - le dije con fingida indiferencia - además si se me hizo tarde fue por tu culpa que empezaste a hablarme estupideces -

- Haber haber primero cuando yo llegue tu ya estabas parada aquí supuesta mente "por que se te metió algo en el ojo" - dijo - y segundo yo solo me estaba preocupando por ti pensando que te encontrabas mal pero por lo que puedo comprobar estas perfecta mente -

y ay me di cuenta que tiene razón en todo lo que dice yo ya llevaba un rato aquí parada y el solo se me acerco preocupado por si me encontraba mal y yo simple mente solté mi frustracion en el tratándolo mal

- Lo siento - musite - no tuve por que tratarte así, me encontraste en mal momento y me descargue contigo, lo siento de veras - me disculpe lo mas sincera mente que pude..

El dio unos pasos hacia mi asta plantarse frente mía - no te preocupes supongo que llegue en mal momento y tu solo querías estar sola - dijo mientras me tendía su mano - por cierto me llamo Ashido Kano -

Alterne mi vista entre sus ojos y su mano - ee.. esto - bien rukia buen momento para que se te traba la lengua - em lo siento, Rukia kuchiki, un placer - le dije agarrando su mano

El sonrió - Igual mente - dijo sin soltar mi mano que e de decir era mucho mas grande que la mía - y bueno que vas a hacer hasta la próxima hora - pues ahora que lo decía no tenia ni idea

- Pues si te soy sincera no lose - dije mientras soltaba su mano

El dio un paso hacia atrás - ven vamos a una cafetería que ay por aquí cerca te invito a un café -

Comenzo a caminar sin darme tiempo a responder si aceptaba o no su propuesta, cosa que si hice total no tenia nada que hacer hasta la próxima hora...

Corrí un poco hasta llegar a su lado, no dijimos ni una sola palabra y ahora que me ponía a pensar no había recordado la discusión con ichigo desde que me tope con Ashido...

- Ven, entremos es aquí - dijo mientras me abría la puerta de la cafetería, no me di ni cuenta que aviamos llegado, la cafetería era pequeña y no había mucha gente, fuimos hasta una de las mesas y nos sentamos uno al frente del otro.

- Que van a pedir? - pregunto una camarera, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que no dejaba de mirar descarada mente a ashido en un intento de coquetearle

- Dos cafés - pidió el por los dos, sin prestar ninguna atención a los ridículos intentos de la camarera por llamar la atención de el

La camarera se retiro meneando sus caderas descarada mente, la pobre tiene que estar muy desesperada para llegar a hacer eso con un completo extraño, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ella regreso con nuestros cafés en el mismo plan, intentado que el pobre de ashido le prestara un poco de atención, por lo que pude ver en la cara de el, no estaba muy cómodo.

Cuando la camarera se retiro vi como el agarraba una pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba bajo la taza - Balla parece que le as gustado a la camarera - dije con una sonrisa burlona

- ya te dije que era irresistible para las mujeres - pero sera arrogante el muy maldito

- Bueno en mi opinión esa chica estaba algo desesperada -

- quizás tengas razón - dijo el mientras hacia bolita la tarjeta - Igual mente no era mi tipo y tampoco me gustan las chiscas tan lanzadas...

Yo solo sonríe, no dijimos nada en un rato, Ashido me pareció un buen tipo, un tanto arrogante con un punto bromista y no se por que eso me gustaba..

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta - dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y cortaba nuestro silencio

- Claro -

- Por que llorabas cuando te encontré en el estaciona miento? - pregunto el fijando su mirada en la mía

- bueno yo - dije un tanto nerviosa, no solía hablar de mis problemas con nadie y menos con un extraño, pero quizás desahogándome con el me sentiría un poco mejor.

- Tranquila si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada tampoco te voy a obligar - se arrasco su sien y volvía beber de su café

- No, no es eso si quiero decírtelo pero no se por donde empezar -

- bueno... podrías empezar por la razón que te hizo llorar -

- Tu be una discusión con mi novio y el se enfado con migo - dije fijando mi mirada en la mesa

- Con kurosaki - alce la mirada para fijarla en el.

- Como sabes? -

- que como se que kurosaki es tu novio? - respondió el - bueno creo que eso lo sabe todo el instituto -

Es cierto quien no sabia que Ichigo kurosaki capitán del equipo de fútbol salia con Rukia kuchiki - tienes razón, creo que fue una pregunta un poco estúpida -

- No, es comprensible que te lo preguntaras cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera echo - dijo amable mente - y dime por que discutiste con el si no es indiscreción? - pregunto

- Bueno te lo resumiere un poco - dije volviendo a agachar la mirada - Lo que pasa es que Ichigo que do en llamarme después del entrenamiento de ayer... pero no lo hizo, estuve toda la tarde esperando su llamada pero nada, hable con una de sus hermanas y me dijo que no avía llegado en toda la tarde y que llamo diciendo que llegaría tarde, esta mañana al llegar al instituto el se disculpo por no llamarme y me mintió diciendo que avían tenido una urgencia en la clínica de su padre - Solté casi sin respirar

El no dijo nada se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, lo que medio valor para seguir hablando.

- Yo le reproche que estaba mintiendo y le dije que había hablado con su hermana, el se quedo callado sorprendido que lo pillara en su mentira pero luego me dijo que me mintió por que se avía ido de copas con Grimmjow y los demás chicos del equipo y que si no me dijo nada es por que sabe que no me gusta que salga con ellos - fui notando como se me iba nublando la vista, no quería llorar no delante de el y mucho menos en este lugar

Escuche como el se levantaba de su silla y retiraba la que avía a mi derecha, paso su mano por mi mentó y alzo mi cabeza para mirarme a los ojos - y tu le creíste ? - pregunto, y yo no pude mas que decirle la verdad

- No, algo en mi me decía que estaba mintiendo, pero inevitable mente mi corazón si lo creía - note como una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos - y yo se lo dije le dije que no le creía y que de seguro me estaba engañando con otra chica y que si era así no sabia que estaba haciendo con migo -

El paso su pulgar por mi mejilla limpiando la traviesa lágrima que se me avía escapado - que te dijo el? -

- Dijo que no sabia como podía pensar eso de el sabiendo lo que siente el por mi que jamas me engañaria - sorbí mi nariz, me sentía como una niña pequeña - entonces dijo que yo tenia razón que no savia que hacia con migo si yo no confiaba en el -

Ashido soltó mi cara y agarro mis manos, note como su mirada se volvía oscura - No deberías llorar por el -

- Que quieres decir? - le dije sin entender

- Yo se lo que digo y el no se merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas - que quería decir con eso?, es mas como se atrevía?

Me solté del agarre de sus manos y me puse de pie - mira no se que quieres decir, pero por que me allá desahogado contigo no tienes derecho a opinar si tengo o no que llorar por el - me separe de la mesa y me puse camino a la salida - Rukia espera! - hoy como me llamaba, yo no le escuche y segui mi camino hacia el instituto algo dentro de mi me decía que huyera que si me quedaba con el descubrirá algo que me aria daño .

Entre al edificio mi próxima clase estaba ya por empezar y no quería volver a faltar a clase, subí asta el segundo piso y me dirigí a clase, al llegar pude comprobar que el profesor todavía no avía llegado.

- Rukia ! - hoy la voz de Renji llamarme mientras se me acercaba junto a momo y los demás - Rukia que te a pasado, por que no viniste a primera hora? - pregunto preocupado -

Pase mi mirada por el aula y vi a Ichigo hablando con uno de sus compañeros del equipo sin ni siquiera prestarme atención, de seguro estaba muy cabreado con migo -

- Rukia estas bien? - pregunto una muy preocupada Momo

- Eh... si, si no tenéis por que preocuparos - les dije con una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca

- Entonces por que no llegaste esta mañana a clase? - pregunto ahora Orihime -

- Bueno me entretuve hablando con uno de los profesores del salón de música y se me hizo algo tarde - les mentí pero no quería decirles que había discutido con ichigo

- Segura que es solo eso kuchiki - Pregunto de pronto Ishida y pude ver como le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ichigo, es que acaso el vio la discusión que tuvimos

- S...si claro que es solo eso - respondí mientras me pasaba mi mecho rebelde por mi oreja, solo hacia eso cuando me ponía nerviosa.

- mmm no se por que no te creo nada mi querida Rukia - dijo la voz cantarina de matsumoto - pero si no quieres decir nada respetaremos tu decisión

- Chicos todos a vuestro asientos!- grito el profesor al entrar al aula

Me dirigí a mi puesto y vi a ichigo sentarse sin ni siquiera mirarme, eso me puso muy nerviosa, y si ya no quería volver con migo y si se iba con otra por mi maldita estupidez, si pasara eso no creo que pudiera soportarlo..

Llegue a mi puesto y me senté, saque mi libro y mi cuaderno para la asignatura que tocaba intentando no fijar mi mirada en el, cosa que no pude evitar durante le transcurso de la clase, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, nada mas terminar la clase halaría con el y le pediría que me perdonara por haberle dicho esas cosas, si eso aria.

Escuche como sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la hora del receso, guarde mis cosas lo mas deprisa posible y me levante para poder hablar con ichigo, lo busque con la mirada y vi que el ya se dirigía hasta la salida, corrí hasta alcanzarlo y lo agarre del brazo..

- Ichigo espera un momento por favor - le dije mientras el se volteaba a verme

- Ahora no rukia - dijo mientras se soltaba de mi agarre

- Espera necesito hablar contigo - la vista ya se me estaba nublando por culpa de las lágrimas, necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba disculparme por mi estupidez por haber desconfiado de el

- Mira rukia ahora mismo no quiero hablar contigo - respondió clavando su mirada en mi - No puedes soltar todo aquello que me dijiste e intentar arreglarlo con un perdón, TU sabes lo que yo siento y estoy seguro que si hubiera sido al revés si hubiera sido yo el que te hubiera dicho todo aquello no me dirigirías la palabra en días - termino de decir

y tenia razón si hubiera sido al revés yo no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en barios días, pero tenia que preguntarle algo lo necesitaba para mi bien mental..

- So...solo respondeme a una pregunta por favor - le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

- Dime -

- Vas... vas a cortar con migo por lo que paso esta mañana? - baje la mirada sin poder retener por mas tiempo las lágrimas temiendo su respuesta...

Sentí como agarraba una de mis manos y tomaba mi mentón para que alzara la mirada - Sabes que no podría hacerlo, solo necesito unos días para pensar - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y limpiaba mis lágrima - dame solo hasta el sábado te prometo que entonces te llamare y hablaremos de todo lo que tu quieras - asentí con mi cabeza e intente sonreír - Sabes que te quiero y eres una de las personas mas importantes que tengo a mi lado y que jamas aria algo que te hiciera daño -

- Lo se y siento mucho lo que paso esta mañana -

- No te preocupes - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y dejaba un beso en mi frente - Vamos te acompaño ala cafetería, yo comeré con los chicos del equipo tenemos que hablar del entrenamiento de esta tarde - volvía asentir con la cabeza y me dirigí junto a ichigo a la cafetería, una vez allí nos separamos el se fue con sus amigos del equipo y yo me fui con nuestros amigos que ya se encontraban sentados...

- Hola -

- Hey, va todo bien entre tu y Kurosaki - pregunto tatsuki - os e notado algo raros -

- Esta todo bien tranquila - dije con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Bien que aremos mañana en la noche - pregunto Hisagi - Ichigo hablo con nosotros esta mañana y dijo que avía decidido no salir con mañana que prefería quedarse en casa por si se le ofrecía algo a su padre en la clínica...

De seguro es por lo que paso esta mañana, el no quería estar con migo hasta que se le pasara el cabreo y yo espetaría su decisión.

- Jajajajaja - rió matsumoto - enserio dijo eso Kurosaki?

- A mi también me pareció extraño - intervino Izuru - pero Kurosaki parecía algo extraño esta mañana - dijo fijando su mirada en mi...

- Seguro que estáis bien rukia - me pregunto una preocupada momo

- En serio solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión que mas o menos ya arreglamos -

- No te abara echo nada ese estúpido? - pude ver como los nudillos de renji se ponían blancos de tanto apretarlos

- No Renji ichigo no me izo nada - Fui yo la que hizo algo por ser una desconfiada, me reproche a mi misma

- Bien bien dejando todo esto a un lado que aremos mañana en la noche - dijo una emocionada matsumoto - es viernes y no pienso quedarme encerrada en mi casa -

- Tu no cambiaras cierto? - pregunto Hitsugaya mientras rodaba los ojos

- Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un amargado - contesto cruzándose de brazos

- Hey chicos - hablo Mizuiro - Mi primo me acaba de mandar un sms al móvil invitándome a una fiesta que monta uno de sus amigos del instituto os apetece que vallamos? - Dijo sin apartar la mirada del su móvil

- Que clase de fiesta - pregunto renji mientras se apellaba al respaldo de su silla - sabes quien la hace? -

- Haber - dijo mientras tecleaba en su móvil - dice que la fiesta la hace un tal Shinji Hirako y que va a estar muy buena - alzo por fin la mira y nos miro a todos...

- Shinji Hirako, creo haber oído algo sobre sus fiestas y no es muy bueno lo que dicen sobre ellas - Dijo Hisagi

- vamos chicos solo sera un rato si vemos que no nos gusta nos vamos -

- yo me apunto! - grito matsumoto

- claro como no - hoy decir a Hitsugaya por lo bajo

- Vayamos no perdemos nada por ir - Opino Tatsuki - como dice izuro siempre nos podemos ir si no nos gusta -

- Bueno entonces estáis todos de acuerdo en ir a esa fiesta cierto? - pregunto Renji y todos asintieron, todos menos yo , la verdad después de lo de hoy no estaba para salir a ningun lado y mucho menos para ir a una fiesta...

- Lo siento chicos pero yo no boy a ir - les comunique

- QUEEEEEE! - grito una exagerada matsumoto provocando que casi toda la cafetería pusiera su vista en nosotros, yo no pude evitar hundirme en mi silla muriéndome de la vergüenza

- No tienes por que gritar de esa manera, ninguno de nosotros estamos sordos - le espeto Hitsugaya frunciendo el ceño

- ya cierra la boca - dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia - aquí lo importante es que rukia no quería venir con nosotros de fiesta - todos clavaron la vista en mi y sabia que no pararían hasta que convencerme para que fuera

- Enserio chicos no me apetece salir -

- Vamos rukia esto te servirá para desconectar un rato y olvidarte de los problemas - dijo Hisagi

Quizás tenia razón e ir a esa fiesta me ayudaba a olvidarme de todo lo ocurrido esta mañana y de paso no me pasaría todo el día de mañana contando las horas esperando que llegara el sábado para hablar con ichigo, suspire soltando todo el aire.

- Entonces? - pregunto tatsuki - que dices -

Sonreí - esta bien iré con vosotros - vi a matsumoto levantarse y correr hacia mi y antes de poder salir corriendo me encerró en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos, vosotros ya me entendéis...

- Matsumoto sueltala que la estas matando - Dijo con una sonrisa momo

- Lo siento lo siento pero me alegro mucho que aceptaras ir - yo no le di mayor importancia siempre hacia lo mismo pero un día de estos terminaria por asfixiarme

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso y nos dirigimos todos a clase, las horas pasaron rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta volvía a sonar el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases, ichigo se despide de mi con una sonrisa y se dirigió a los vestuarios, yo baje las escaleras hasta llegar al la salida hoy también me iría andando hasta casa - Rukiiiaa! - escuche la voz de renji llamarme cuando caminaba por el estacionamiento, me voltee y vi que venia en su moto.

- Hey te llevo a casa sube -

Agracia su invitacion pero lo cierto es que me apetecía mucho andar un rato para poder pensar con calma

- Gracias Renji pero me apetece ir hasta casa andando - le di una sonrisa como disculpa

El se bajo de la moto y agarro mi cara, en su mirada pude ver preocupación - Segura que te encuentras bien, estas muy pálida -  
acaricio mis mejillas y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, renji era una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y lo quiero como a un hermano, abrí los ojos .

- Estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte - dije regalándole una sonrisa

- Bien pero no me voy tranquilo - dijo mientras me soltaba se volvía a subir en su moto - Nos vemos mañana, pero esta noche no ay quien te libre de una llamada mía -

- La estaré esperando como una niña buena - bromee

- Así me gusta - sonrió y arranco su moto - hablamos luego , chao

Me despedi con la mano y vi como se alejaba.

Agradecía su preocupación y se que renji siempre estará ay cuando lo necesite, seguí mi camino mientras recordaba que cuando tenia 13 años llegue a creer que estaba enamorada de renji y el de mi, estuvimos saliendo durante un año pero nos dimos cuenta que lo que sentíamos era mas un amor de hermanos, nos preocupabamos el uno del otro y nos gustaba estar juntos pero no avía chispa entre nosotros, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar aquellos tiempos y me alegro de tener a renji a mi lado.

Esta tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien me miraba desde lejos.

APOV

Y aquí me encontraba yo obserbandola como cada día, pero no podía evitarlo mas desde que hable con ella esta mañana, cuando ella salio de la cafetería quise alcanzarla, pague los dos cafés y corrí hasta el instituto pero ella ya no estaba por ningún lado.

- Se puede saber que tanto miras - pregunto kaien a mis espaldas

- Nada que te importe - le respondí

Aparte mi mirada de Rukia, esa chica me tenia la cabeza echa un lió, aunque ella nunca se a dado cuenta llevo mucho tiempo vigilandola, observándola , aveces me siento como un ebsicopata pero no puedo evitarlo, habia algo en ella que me atraía y aun no consigo descubrir que es.

- Si claro, acaso crees que no vi que mirabas a Kuchiki - dijo con voz burlona - si tanto te gusta por que no se lo dices -

- Ella no me gusta - dije mirándolo de mala manera - y aunque me gustara ella tiene novio - no pude evitar apretar los puños de tan solo recordar a ese capullo.

La sonrisa de kaien se borro al momento - Si un novio que la engaña con cada golfa que se le pone por delante - el metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzo a andar, yo le seguí sin pronunciar palabra.

Hace meses descubrí que el hijo de puta de kurosaki la engañaba sin el mas mínimo remordimiento, fue en una de las tantas fiestas a la que asisten algunos de los componentes de los clups deportivos de varios institutos, yo al igual que kaien formamos parte de equipo de baloncesto por eso yo estuve presente en una de esas fiestas en las que le a sido infiel a rukia, me arde la sangre cada vez que lo veía coqueteando con cada golfa y se las llevaba a cualquier rincón del lugar para follársela sin ningún reparo, y en mas de una ocasión estuve apunto de ir a partirle la cara a ese jodido capullo.

Lo que mas me hacia arder la sangre fue cuando Rukia me contó que le echo encara que le estaba siendo infiel con otra tipa y el tubo el gran descaro de hacerse el martir, ese tío no tiene escrúpulos a la ora de mentir, cuando la vi llorar no me dieron canas de buscar a ese hijo de perra y partirle la cara, Rukia no se merecía lo que el le estaba haciendo y hoy estuve apunto de contarle toda la verdad, contarle lo cabronazo que era su asqueroso novio...

- Deja ya de darle vueltas - hoy decir a kaien sacandome de mis pensamientos - nosotros no tenemos que meternos donde nadie nos llamo -

- Ya lose, pero no puedo evitar que me hierba la sangre cada vez que pienso en ese maldito capullo - dije metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos

- Creeme que no eres el único al que le ocurre - se paro y se paso una mano por el pelo, yo también me detuve, sabia que a el también le daban ganas de partirle el cráneo a kurosaki cuando le veía coquetear con alguna golfa, pero el al contrario de mi se contenía, Kaien mas de una vez a tenido que pararme los pies evitando que le diera una paliza a ese mal nacido

- Hoy estuve ablando con rukia - le conté mientras reanudaba el paso

El me imito - y se lo contaste? -

- No, pero estuve a punto -

- Sabes que si haces eso la destrozaras, ella esta locamente enamorada de el -

- Crees que no lose ! - grite agarrándome del pelo con desaparición - pero no pude evitarlo cuando ella me contó que había discutido con el y que el muy cínico tubo el descaro de decirle que el jamas le seria infiel - mire a los ojos a kaien y vi en su mirada la misma rabia que yo sentía - cuando la vi llorar no me lo pensé ni un momento y quise contarle todo, quise decirle que su maldito novio era un cínico que le es infiel -

- O dios -

- Que pasa - no entendía nada

- Tío teas enamorado de Kuchiki! - Dijo el muy idiota con una gran sonrisa

- De que coño hablas yo no estoy enamorado de Rukia solo me preocupo de ella -

Ya me estaba enfadando, yo no estaba enamorado, no, no lo estaba yo solo me preocupaba por ella por que no soporto ver como kurosaki se burla vil mente de ella, si solo era preocupación quizás algo de cariño pero nada mas

- Vale, vale - contesto sonriendo socarrona mente - tu sigue engañándote - cruzo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y siguió caminado, yo lo seguí.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras pero si de una cosa estoy seguro es de que no siento amor por Rukia - solo era cariño y ganas de proteger a ese hermoso ángel de ojos violáceos... pero que mierdas estoy diciendo me dije a mi mismo pasando las manos por la cara con desaparición, yo ya ni sabia que era lo que esa chica me hacia sentir, me estaba volviendo loco.

- ya tío deja de darle vueltas - me dijo kaien - por cierto se me olvido decirte - volteo a mirarme - mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de Shinji Hirako y estamos invitados -

Shinji Hirako, todo el mundo quería ir a las fiestas que ese tío montaba, era un total desmadre, Alcohol, drogas y sexo en eso se basaba sus fiestas y de una cosa estaba seguro es que kurosaki ichigo iba a estar en esa fiesta y no se si aguantaria las ganas de retorcerle el cuello cuando lo viera...

- Que dices vas a ir? -

- No estoy seguro de querer ir, de seguro nos toparemos con el pelos de calabaza y no se si aguantare darle su merecido -

- Tan Solo ignora lo si - se acerco a mi y me palmeo el hombro - Seguro que sera divertido y lo pasaremos bien

- Esta bien, pero miyako no se enfadara, sabes que no le gustan esas fiestas -

Miyako era la novia de toda la vida de kaien, se conocían desde pequeños y aunque han tenido sus discusiones siempre lo han arreglado, en ocasiones les e envidiado, a mi también me gustaría encontrar a alguien como ella, una chica que se hacia respetar y solo tenia ojos para kaien, ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos y los tres crecimos junto a Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentaro Kotsubaki los cinco somos practica mente como hermanos.

- Ella sabe que solo voy por aparentar y bueno también para pasármelo bien - dijo meneando las cejas - pero no me entiendas mal ya sabes que yo solo tengo ojitos para mi preciosa miyako y si seme cruzara por la cabeza fijar mi vista en otra piva miyako me dejaría sin mi sesión Sexo y yo moriría de tristeza - puso cara de falsa tristeza

- Siempre piensas en lo mismo -

- Vamos ni que tu practicaras el celibato -

Y era cierto me había acostado con varias chicas, pero maldita sea desde que vi a Rukia kuchiki por primera vez mi hombría no se volvió a levantar por ninguna chica es mas había perdido cualquier interés por otra chica aun que se me echara encima.

- Bueno que nos perdimos del tema - hablo kaien - entonces iras a la fiesta?

- Esta bien iré pero en cuanto me aburra mi piro del lugar-

- Echo entonces mañana nos piramos de fiesta -

Me despedi de Kaien y fui hasta mi casa, mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios así que la casa esta vacía, si mi padre confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para dejarme solo en casa, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y tire mi cartera en cualquier sitio, me saque mi chaleco y me desabotone la camisa, quite mis zapato y me tire en la cama, estaba agotado aunque hoy no tuvimos entrenamiento me sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima, maldita sea por mas que loo intentaba no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Rukia, cerraba los ojos y ay estaba su cara dulce y angelical con esos bellos ojos violáceas, su piel nívea y ese hermoso sonrojo que aparecía en su cara cuando se avergonzaba por algo...

Me senté en la cama y ay me di cuenta de algo... kaien tenia razón estaba enamorado de Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**_Bueno que os pareció? como ya dije arriba a mi no me termino de convencer.._**

**_Os explicare la razón por la que no publique aller y es que como dije en el capi anterior tenia pensado adelantar el capi el sábado para poder publicarlo el domingo y a mas tardar hoy lunes, total que el sábado me puse a escribir y cuando ya llevaba mas de la mitad del capi se fue la luz por milésimas de segundo lo suficiente como para que el Pc le diera tiempo a apagarse es decir perdí todo lo que había escrito durante la tarde y parte de la noche y como comprenderéis se me quito total mente las ganas de escribir todo desde el principio..._**

**_Como veréis este capitulo es un pequeño preludio de como todos sin darse cuenta se juntaran en el mismo lugar y os puedo decir que de esa fiesta el que mas saldrá perdiendo Sera nuestro querido Ichigo, pero creo que eso ya os lo imagianabais, no?_**

**_En fin dejad vuestros hermosos Reviews y decidme que os pareció el capi, ya os digo que si ay algo que no os guste solo tenéis que decírmelo_**

**_Lo mas seguro es que publique el Miércoles o el jueves así que estad atentas_**

**_Mucho besitos Lightning Cullen_**


	5. Chapter 5

_****__****_

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite, La historia es mia

_**este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual si eres menor o no te gusta este tipo de fic sal y deja de leer porque en este fic abra MUCHO**_

_**quería agradecer a : (**_more-chan**, Priss,** _metitus,** yoxxa**, .Azuka no star**.) **__******Prometo que en el proximo capitulo contestare a buestros Reviews **_

_**

* * *

**_

Apov

Estaba en el comedor del instituto junto a Kaien, Miyako, Kiyone y Sentaro Estabamos sentados en una de las mesas mas apartadas y yo tenia mi vista fija en mi obsesión de cada día... Rukia, y es que después de reconocer que tengo sentimientos por ella no e podido dejar de mirarla desde que entro por la puerta de la cafetería, iba rodeada de sus amigos como siempre con una sonrisa hermosa y las mejillas sonrosadas, ahora se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigos y por mas que e querido no e podido quitarle la vista de encima...

- Si sigues mirándola de esa forma al final se dará cuenta - me susurro kaien

- y crees que no lo se -

- Me parece que nuestro niño se nos a enamorado - Canturreo Kiyone

- Quieres cerrar la boca - dije frunciendo el ceño - Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie -

No podía decir la verdad delante de Sentaro y kiyone, son mis amigos pero lamentable mente eran unos bocazas de cuidado y estoy practica mente seguro de q se les escaparía en cualquier momento, Kaien y miyako eran otra cosa, esta mañana cuando me encontré con Kaien se lo conté, le dije que tenia razón y que estaba enamorado de rukia pero que no sabia que hacer, por que aunque Kurosaki sea el hijo de puta mas grande del mundo eso no quita q rukia este completa y absolutamente enamorada de el.

- Pero vamos ashido si se te ve en la cara - hablo esta vez sentaro mientras se llenaba la boca de comida

- Dejarlo tranquilo ya - intervino miyako

- Jo miyako por que siempre nos cortas el royo - hizo un puchero kiyone

Refunfuñe, avía abecés que me daban ganas de pegarles un sopapo a los dos, eran tal para cual y no me extrañaría nada que terminaran juntos, si es que nacieron el uno para el otro.

Sonó el timbre que daba final al receso y todos los alumnos se pusieron en pie para regresar a sus aulas, yo no lo hice, yo me quede mirando como bobo a rukia, tengo que reconocer que tiene un cuerpo perfecto, y el uniforme del instituto le hacían unas piernas de infarto, largas tersas y pálidas como de seguro era todo su cuerpo, pero no solo su cuerpo era lo que me gustaba de ella, era su forma de ser, el como se preocupa por sus amigos y por los que la necesitaban, ella era mi ángel de la muerte, no, mi diosa de la muerte...

- Tío cierra la boca que se te cae la baba - me dijo burlona mente kaien mientras se levantaba agarrando la mano de Miyako, yo le imite, el cabrón de kaien se lo estaba pasando bomba con migo.

Camine junto a ellos al aula, nos tocaba clase con el profesor Mayuri, este tío era de lo mas raro y estoy seguro que no esta muy cuerdo de la cabeza, llegue a mi puesto al lado de la ventana y me senté, las horas pasaban muy lentas y se me estaba haciendo eterno, no estaba prestando atención a la clase y pude ver que no era el único, Kaien y Miyako se estaban pasando notitas, Kiyone estaba dibujando en su cuaderno y sentaro estaba escuchado música de su iphone y yo pues miraba por la ventana pensando en la fiesta de esta noche, no tenia ninguna gana de cruzarme con kurosaki no se si soportaria verlo sin estamparle mi puño en su cara por hijo de puta, puede que no ahora pero algún día me desahogare y deformare ese rostro q a tantas golfas les gustaba.

Al finalizar la clase me dirigí a casa junto a los demás, hoy iríamos en el coche de kaien, primero dejamos a kiyone y Sentaro en sus casa y después a Miyako, Kaien y yo vivíamos cerca así que me baje en su casa para que no tuviera que dar ningún rodeo.

- Entonces nos vemos alas diez en casa de Shinji? -

- Si -

- ok entonces nos vemos en la noche -

Me despedi de el con un movimiento de mano y camine hasta casa.

Al llegar todo estaba en silencio, supongo que Kim la criada de la casa ya se habrá ido, solo venia por las mañanas para limpiar un poco y me dejaba algo de comida preparada, subí hasta mi habitación, me saque la ropa y fui hasta el baño de mi cuarto para darme una ducha, deje que el agua caliente caiera por mi cuerpo y sentí como todos los músculos se relajaban, salí de la ducha y me seque un poco con la toalla, salí desnudo del baño y fui hasta el equipo de música busque un cd de uno de mis grupos favoritos (El mago de oz) y lo puse, Fui hasta el armario y me puse algo comodo para estar de mientras en casa, solo agarre unos pantalones de pijama y me los puse sin ropa interior, no lo niego me sentía mas cómodo así y además estaba solo encasa y podría andar en bolas si se me daba la gana, no lo hacia baya que a kin le diera por venir y no me apetece que esa señora me viera desnudo.

Baje hasta la cocina y encima de la encimera vi un taper, lo abrí y comprobe que esta vez kim me había dejado lasaña para cenar, me rujio el estomago nada mas verla, adoraba la lasaña de la señora kim, agarre un plato y me serví un poco, fui has la nevera y agarre una de las cervezas de mi padre, regrese a mi habitación, me apetecía cenar esta noche ahí, una vez terminado agarre mi cartera y termine unas tareas que nos dejo el profesor, cuando mire la hora ya eran la 9:23 de lanoche se me había pasado el tiempo volando, me levante de la cama donde me tire después de terminar toda la maldita tarea y fui al armario para ver que me ponía, agarre unos baqueros negros y Una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo con un estampado que ponía Levi's 53 y una americana del mismo color que los pantalones y escogí unas Zapatillas deportivas como calzado, una vez que estuve vestido fui hasta el despacho de mi padre donde vi por ultima vez las llaves de mi auto, y allí estaban en cima del escritorio, fui hasta el garaje de la casa y me monte en mi coche, un deportivo de color negro regalo de mi padre.

Conduje sin ninguna prisa, no me apetecía nada llegar a esa maldita fiesta, mire el reloj y ya eran casi las diez lo mas seguro es que kaien ya haya llegado a la fiesta y me esta esperando...

Llegue a las 10:12 a casa de Shinji el lugar estaba petado de autos y gente entrando en la casa, aparque mi auto y baje de el , puse el seguro y me acerque a la entrada ahi entre el tumulto de personas pude ver a kaien, se me acerco con las manos en los bolsillo y el ceño fruncido

- Que yo sepa quedamos a las diez empuntó y son casi icuarto, las tías se me estaban insinuando como golfas -

- Creo que eres lo suficiente mente grandecito como para que tenga que estar yo a tu alrededor espantándote a las zorras - le dije - ahora dejemos de hablar y entremos de una vez -

- Jo tío que aburrido te as vuelto -

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar con kaien a mis espaldas, las casa estaba llena de gente fumando bebiendo y dándose el lote por cada esquina

- Vamos a por algo de beber - dijo kaien, yo solo asentí y lo seguí hasta una mesa que estaba llena de bebidas alcohólicas, agarramos unas cervezas y nos sentamos donde pudimos.

- Tío la mitad de la gente ya esta medio borracha y no son ni las 11 -

Le di un trago a mi cerveza y entonces lo vi, allí estaba el muy cabronazo besuqueandose con una pelirroja sin ningún reparo como si no tuviera novia, lo vi todo negro y en mi cabeza solo había una cosa, romperle la cara a kurosaki ichigo, me puse de pie en dirección a el, note como me agarraban del brazo y me volteaban -

- Se puede saber a donde vas y que piensas hacer? - dijo kaien sin soltarme

- Es que no loas visto? -

- Claro que lo e visto y me siento igual que tu pero no podemos hacer nada por mas que estés enamorado de ella no es de nuestra incumbencia lo que pase entre ellos - sentencio arrastrándome hacia otro lugar, y malditadita sea sabia que tenia razón.

_**Ipov**_

Empecé a besar Hitomi por el cuello mientras la apretaba con mi cuerpo contra la pared, solo basto media hora para que la muy zorra cayera en el bote, metí mi mano debajo de la falda de su vestido y amase una de sus nalgas, me encantaba su cuerpo sobretodo su delantera, ella no se quedo atrás metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa y acariciaba mi espalda arañandola cada vez q mordía su cuello, deje un camino de besos asta llegar a su gran escote y sin poder evitarlo enterré mi cara en ellos, agarre uno de ellos y lo amase, lo saque fuera del vestido y lo lleve asta mi boca, lamí su pezón y mame de el como un bebe, ella bajo su mano asta mi paquete y comenzo a friccionar.

- Me vuelves loco nena - dije mientras tiraba de su pezón con mis dedos

- Ichi ...aah... ya no aguanto mas - me miro con lujuria y apretó mi polla con su mano, la agarre por la cintura y la dirigi hasta las escaleras, me dirigí por el pasillo buscando algún cuarto vació, necesitaba enterrar mi polla en ella con urgencia, llegue hasta una habitación que estaba con la puerta abierta, comprobe que no hubiera nadie y para mi gran suerte estaba completa mente vació, la empuje por el brazo y entramos al cuarto y la tire a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza - esta va a ser una noche muy larga nena - dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de mi pantalón y la miraba con absoluta lujuria...

_**Rpov**_

Me encontraba en mi cuarto terminando de arreglarme, me habia puesto un vestido negro de falda mini (perfil) con unos zapatos de tacón a juego, Deje mi cabello suelto, no me apetecía hacerme ningún arreglo en el cabello, y me maquille un poco, renji pasaría a buscarme en su auto, aviamos quedado todos en juntarnos allí, no me apetecía nada ir a esa fiesta tenia un muy mal presentimiento y mi intuición no me solía fallar algo gordo pasaría esta noche.

Hoy en el instituto casi no hable con ichigo, solo nos saludamos y hablamos de alguna materia, pero no dijo nada sobre nosotros y tampoco quería presionarlo prefería que pensara y habláramos mañana con calma, me siento un poco mal por salir mientras el se queda en casa, pero ya habia dicho que iría asi que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Agarre mi bolso y meti lo esencial, llaves de casa, móvil, identificacion, un poco de dinero (por si las moscas)...

No les habia dicho a Hisana y Biakuya donde vamos, les dije que iríamos a un disco bar nuevo que habia abierto y era muy tranquilo, si les contara la verdad me encerrarían en mi cuarto bajo siete llaves, conocian esa clase de fiestas y saben que no se sacaba nada bueno de ellas..

Escuche llegar el coche de renji, salí de mi habitacion con mi bolso en mano, baje las escaleras y en la puerta de salida me espera mi hermana.

- Ya me boy -

- ten mucho cuidado - se acerco a mi y agarro una de mis manos - toma - mire lo que me dio y casi se me salen los ojos al ver que era un spray de pimienta.

- Hisana no necesito llevarme esto - intente devolverselo

- No a sido idea mía - sonrió - fue Biakuya que me pidió que te lo diera, dice que es para que te protejas por si algún chico intenta pro pasarse - me guiño un ojo, se acerco a mi quitando me el spray y metiéndolo en mi bolso - anda llevatelo, biakuya se quedara mas tranquilo y de paso yo tambien -

Rodé los ojos - esta bien pero me sobreprotejeis, ya no soy una niña - me hacer y deje un beso en su mejilla - ya me boy si pasa cualquier cosa os llamo -

- OK, ten cuidado -

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedo ay hasta que subí al auto

- Bien preparada para la diversión - dijo renji cuando subi al coche

- No estoy muy segura que vaya a divertirme en esa fiesta - le conteste con toda sinceridad

Renji arranco el coche - tranquila si te aburres o vemos que la fiesta es una porquería nos largaremos enseguida - dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo sin desconcentrarse de la carretera.

- No se porque tengo la sensacion de que algo malo va a pasar - mire por la ventanilla y dirigí mi vista al cielo, la noche se estaba poniendo fea y parecia que fuera a caer una tormenta.

- Relajate todo ira bien -

Aunque sus palabra me confortaron no terminaron de tranquilizarme, no tardamos mas de 20 minutos en llegar, eran casi las 11 y el lugar estaba lleno de gente, tanto en el estacionamiento como en la entrada de la casa.

Cuando renji hubo estacionado bajo del coche y se dirige hacia mi lugar para abrir la puerta, agarre la mano que me ofrecía y salí del auto - gracias amable caballero - le dije bromeando

- No ay por que darlas bella dama -

Le regale una sonrisa, esto era lo que mas me gustaba de nuestra amistad que siempre podíamos estar de broma.

Busque con la mirada a nuestros amigos pero no los veía por ninguna parte.

- No parece que estén fuera - dije

- Haber espera que mire bien, tu con tu altura no creo que consigas ver a nadie con tanta gente -

Le di un puñetazo que le hizo encogerse del dolor, con eso aprenderá ano meterse con mi altura...

- Eres una bruta - dijo mientras se masajeaba la zona dolorida

- Pues ya sabes que para la próxima sera mejor que mantengas tu bocaza cerrada - me cruce de brazos fingiendo estar enfadada

- Rukiiiaa, Reeenjiii ! - oy que nos llamaban y esa voz no podía ser mas que de una persona

- Matsumoto! - dijimos renji y yo a la vez, no pudimos evitar reírnos

Matsumoto se nos acerco corriendo con los demás siguiendole los pies, dios es que matsumoto no se daba cuenta que corriendo de esa forma esta llamando la atención de todos los hombres que había por los alrededores, estaba claro que la tía no tiene una pizca de verguenza.

- Chicos llegáis tarde - matsumoto puso los brazos en jarra y y hizo una mueca - llevamos un rato esperando, es que no sabéis ser puntuales -

- Ya matsumoto que tampoco nos hemos retrasado tanto - le contesto renji

Yo no pude evitar reír matsumoto en ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

- Mira quien habla de ser puntual - Hablo Hitsugaya - Momo y yo te estuvimos esperando casi media hora por que cuando fuimos a recogerte todavía no te habias arreglado -

- Cierra el pico -

- Bueno chicos dejemos ya de pelear y entremos de una vez - dijo Mizuiro - mi primo seguro que nos esta esperando dentro

- Siiii entremos de una vez - dijo eufórico keigo mientras corría hacia la entrada - preparaos nenas que llega Keigoo!

Seguimos el mismo camino que el pero no sin antes soltar una gran carcajada, keigo parecía que no aprendía y de seguro esta noche se lleva mas de una cachetada por meter sus manos donde no deve.

- Cuanto os apostáis a que keigo sale de aquí con mas de un golpe y no salo en su rostro - Hablo tatsuki

- Eso ni lo dudes -

Entramos dentro de la casa que estaba a reventar de gente, unos bailaban, otros bebían y fumaban incluso había gente pegándose el lote en cualquier lado de la casa, no creo que aguante mucho aquí dentro no me extrañaría nada que en esta fiesta se este consumiendo drogas, la mitad de la gente ya estaba completa mente borracha.

- Venga chicos vallamos a por algo de beber que la noche es joven - grito matsumoto

- No se por que no me gusta el ambiente que ay en este lugar -

- Ishida tiene razón este lugar no meda buena espina, no se si aguante mucho tiempo metida aquí dentro - dijo orihime

Renji paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me pego a el - por si acaso no nos separemos mucho a mi tampoco me gusta este sitio -

- Chicos que queréis de beber - pregunto hisagi

- Yo una cerveza - pidió renji - y tu que quieres rukia?

- lo mismo -

Cuando ya tuvimos cada uno nuestras bebidas fuimos a buscar algún lugar para sentarnos, encontramos unas sillas libres donde nos sentamos alguna de las chicas, no podía mentir pero acababa de llegar y ya me quería ir.

Vimos a Mizuiru acercarse con un chico a sus espaldas - Hey chicos quiero presentaros a mi primo Fausto -

- Hola - saludamos todos

- Hola chicos, mi primo me a hablado mucho de vosotros - Nos saludo amable mente fausto, era alto, bueno al menos para mi, bastante musculoso, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran de un preciso color esmeralda.

- Ah Mizuiro también nos hablo bastante de ti - hablo matsumoto

- Bueno espero que haya dicho cosas buenas - el sonrió y los demás lo imitamos, fausto era de lo mas simpático o al menos eso me parecía de momento

- Queremos agradecerte por invitarnos a la fiesta - Dijo momo

- No tenéis por que los amigos de mi primo también son los mios -

- Bueno chicos y que hacemos aquí paradotes esto es una fiesta así que salgamos a la pista a menear las caderas -

Esta matsumoto nunca cambiara, solo rezo por que no le de por beber mas de la cuenta, aunque los que peor lo pasarían serian hirsugaya y momo que son los que la tienen que llevar hasta su casa, me compadezco de ellos aguantar a matsumoto borracha es lo peor que te puede pasar.

- Vamos orihime, rukia acompañadme a bailar -

Nos agarro de nuestras manos y tiro de nosotras hasta la pista. yo estaba que me moría de la verguenza, me gusta bailar pero bailar con matsumoto es ser el centro de atención seguro y eso a mi no me gustaba para nada era una de las cosas que mas odiaba.

- Em matsumoto yo necesito ir al baño, ya sabes - no necesitaba ir pero de alguna manera tenia que salvarme de sus garras

- Te encuentras mal

- No solo que me dieron ganas de ir al lavabo -

- Ok pero no te tardes -

Fiuu, de la que me libre, fui hasta donde estaban los demás y le pregunte a fausto si me podía decir donde se encontraba el baño - Claro esta en la segunda planta sigues por el pasillo y al fondo -

- Gracias -

- Quieres que te acompañe - pregunto renji

- No hace falta me las arreglare sola -

Fui hasta las escaleras esquivando al tumulto de gente, por mas que intente que ningún salido me tocara mas de una vez note como me tocaban el culo o acariciaban mis muslos, que asco, me estaban dando ganas de utilizar el spray que me dio hisana para que se les quitaran las ganas de volver a manosearme, llegue hasta las escalera y había varias parejas pegándose el lote como si nadie los estuviera viendo, si practica mente estaban teniendo sexo, subí lo mas rápido posible y ande por el pasillo, según lo que me dijo Fausto el baño quedaba al fondo, comence a caminar no muy segura, por cada puerta que pasaba se escuchaban gemidos, dios que verguenza estaba pasando lo llego a saber y me quedo bailando con matsumoto estoy segura que hubiera pasado menos fatiga, cuando estaba casi por llegar me pareció escuchar una voz muy familiar, preste mas atención y la voz salia de la puerta que estaba mas próxima al baño, no pude evitar acercarme, no es que estuviera interesada en lo que estuvieran haciendo ay dentro pero a medida que me acercaba a la puerta la voz se me hacia mas familiar...

Llegue hasta la puerta y pegue la oreja pero solo se escuchaba los gemidos de una chica que mas parecían que la estuvieran matando- aah si si ma...mas... ooh Dioooos- en este momento yo ya estaba tan colorada como un tomate - Va...vamos aaah si... si nena así muevete así - abrí los ojos de par en par y deje de respirar, no puede ser... tengo que estar equivocada esa... esa voz era la de ichigo pero mucho mas ronca, no, no el no me aria esto - Ichiii ya... ya casi - No pude evitarlo agarre del pomo de la puerta con mucho cuidado y la abrí, solo un poco lo suficiente como para ver que era cierto el chico que estaba teniendo sexo con esa chica era ichigo - y...eeh...ahh yo tam...bien nena... estoy apunto de venirme - vi como ichigo se sentaba y la agarraba de las caderas para hacer que se moviera mas rápido, el enterró la cara en sus pechos y los besaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, no pude seguir viendo nada mas la vista se me nublo por las lágrimas, corrí por el pasillo asta llegar a las escaleras , cuando estaba apunto de bajarla choque con alguien aunque en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba solo quería salir corriendo y llegar a mi casa - Rukia - oy como me llamaba la persona con la que había chocado, levante la vista y vi que era Ashido-...

- Ashido - lo llame con el rostro empapado en lágrimas

- Rukia estas bien? -

- yo...Ichigo - no puede evitar soltar un sollozo al recordar las imagenes de ichigo con aquella chica

Ashido me abrazo y yo no pude evitar enterrar mi rostro en su pecho, sentía que me iba a morir - por...favor...sacame de este lugar - le pedí entre sollozos - no quiero estar aquí -

El me agarro por la cintura y bajo las escalera sin alejar su cuerpo del mio ni un centímetro...

- Rukia! que te ocurre? - hoy la voz de renji acercandose junto a los demás

Mire a la cara a renji y me lance a sus brazos - rukia dime que tea pasado ? -

- Rukia alguien intento propasarse contigo - pregunto tatsuki - o fuiste tu?, tu le hiciste algo a rukia por que por algo subiste tan deprisa? - dijo mirando con furia a ashido

- yo no le hice nada, mas bien fue otro el que se lo hizo -

- Dinos quien fue el capullo que se atrevió a tocarle un pelo a rukia - note como hacia mas presión sobre mi cuerpo acercándome a su cuerpo, por mas que yo quería hablarles no podía el llanto no me dejaba, solo quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible

Me separe un poco del cuerpo de renji - Ren... Renji por...favor sacame de aquí - sorbí mi nariz mientras miraba a sus ojos con suplica

- No rukia, no asta que me digas quien te hizo que te pusieras de esta manera -

- Kuchiki dinoslo por favor, si algún cerdo intento propasarse contigo dinoslo y le daremos su merecido - hablo hisagi, mire a mis amigos y se veía la preocupación en sus caras

Sabia que si les decía lo que vi Renji seria el primero en subir y romperle la cara a ichigo...

- yo ... -

- Lo mejor sera que alguno de vosotros saque a kuchiki de aquí - intervino la voz de un chico

_**Apov**_

Fui a por otra cerveza a la mesa de bebidas, a ver si agarraba un pedo y se me quitaba todo el coraje que tenia, tenia ganas de golpear algo y sacar toda la ira que tenia en el cuerpo...

- Ashido! - me volví y vi a kaien con cara de espanto

- Que pasa? -

- No lo vas a creer, pero vi a los amigos de kuchiki -

- QUE? - grite

- que los amigos de rukia están aquí, vi a alguno de ellos hablando con fausto -

No, no podía ser si ellos estaban aquí los mas seguro es que ella también estuviera aquí - pero que coño hacen ellos aquí ? -

- No lose pero como te imaginaras si ellos están aquí lo mas seguro es que kuchiki también lo este -

Mierda - tenemos que evitar que suban al segundo piso, sobre todo rukia - si, por mas que quería que rukia supiera que su novio era un jodido capullo no creo que la mejor manera de saberlo fuera viéndolo fornicar con alguna zorra.

- Vamos - dijo kaien, yo le seguí

Puede ver a alguna de las amigas de rukia bailando mientras que los demás se encontraba hablando con fausto, pero por mas que busque con la mirada no vi a rukia por ningún lado, quizás no vino?, quizás pero era mejor asegurarse.

- Hey fausto! - dijo kaien como saludo

- Hey kaien, ashido que alegría veros por estas tierras - dijo mientras chocamos nuestros puños

- Ya ves - dije sin mas -

- Vosotros debeis ser los amigos de kurisaki cierto? -

- Si lo conoces - dijo una chika que si no me equivoco se llama tatsuki

- No mucho la verdad, pero si hemos hablado alguna vez - dije

- Su novia rukia creo que se llama - hablo Kaien haciéndose un poco el tonto - no vino con vosotros?

- Eee si si que vino pero subió arriba para ir al baño - Mierda joder NO

No dije nada, corrí asta las escaleras sin prestar atención al llamado de kaien, solo espero que no haya visto o escuchado nada, corrí por las escaleras hasta que sin darme cuenta choque con un pequeño cuerpo

Baje la mirada para ver a la persona con la que choque y vi a una destroza Rukia, maldita sea no llegue a tiempo - Rukia - ella alzo su bello rostro ahora lleno de lágrimas...

- Ashido -

- Rukia estas bien? - si fue una pregunta estúpida pero no sabia que hacer me partía el alma verla de esa manera.

- Yo...ichigo - no pudo terminar y tampoco hacia falta con lo que dijo ya estaba todo claro, no pude resistirme y la atraje a mi cuerpo en cerrándole en un abrazo, ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, note como temblaba, no podía, yo no podía ver a mi ángel de esta manera, quería atravesar el maldito pasillo y buscar puerta por puerta al maldito mal nacido de kurosaki

- por...favor...sacame de este lugar - me pidió entre sollozos - No quiero estar aquí -

No me lo pensé dos veces la agarre por la cintura sin alejarla ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo y le ayude a bajar las escalera.

- Rukia que te ocurre? - oy como la llamaba uno de sus amigos mientras nos alcanzaban en su rostros note preocupación

Ella levanto su rostro y al ver a su amigo se lanzo a sus brazos, no lo boy a negar en ese momento me sentí vació.

- Rukia que tea pasado? -

- Rukia alguien intento propasarse contigo - pregunto tatsuki, ella me miro a mi con furia en la mirada - o fuiste tu?, tu le hiciste algo a rukia por que por algo subiste tan deprisa- me espeto

- yo no le hice nada, mas bien fue otro el que se lo hizo - le dije mientras apretaba mis puños, el que le hizo algo fue el maldito de vuestro amigo kurosaki.

- Dinos quien fue el capullo que se atrevió a tocarle un pelo a rukia -

Ella se separo un poco del abrazo del pelirrojo - Ren... Renji por...favor sacame de aquí - le pidio ella con voz suplicante, a cada minuto que pasaba mas ganas me daban de subir y partirle na nariz a kurosaki, jamas perdonaria a ese maldito por romperles la alas a mi dulce ángel.

- No rukia, no asta que me digas quien te hizo que te pusieras de esta manera -

- Kuchiki dinoslo por favor si algún cerdo intento propasarse contigo dinoslo y le daremos su merecido - hablo el tipo con un 69 tatuado en la mejilla .

Ella se quedo pensativa y de una cosa estaba seguro si no hablaba ella lo aria yo.

- Yo...

- Lo mejor sera que alguno de vosotros saque a kuchiki de aquí - mire hacia mi derecha - Kaien - dije

- Hacedme caso que alguno de vosotros la saqueque de aquí es hora de que sepáis la verdad - que coño se traía kaien entre manos

- Yo la llevo - dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

- Tu? - pregunto abarai frunciendo su ceño

- si yo -

- No te conozco de nada y preferiría que la llevara otra persona de mi confianza - me respondió,

- Renji - vi como rukia se alejaba un poco y posaba su mirada en mi- n...no te preocupes - le dijo rukia regresando su mirada a renji - Deja...deja que ashido me...me lleve a casa - termino de decir ipando por culpa de los sollozos, me rompía le alma verla así.

- Estas segura - ella solo asintió

Me acerque a ella y pose mi mano en su hombro ella volteo a mirarme y me abrazo aferrándose ami como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo no tarde en corresponder a su abrazo, alce la mirada y vi el asombro de abarai al ver con la confianza que me trataba.

- Esta bien, llevala tu pero mas te vale que la cuides, si no lo haces te matare - dijo amenazándome y en sus ojos se podía ver que hablaba con completa mente en serio.

- Entendido -

Agarre por la cintura a rukia y nos dirigimos hasta la salida, ella no despego en ningún momento su cuerpo del mio, cuando salimos de la case el aire frió calo en mi cuerpo y pude ver como el cuerpo de ella temblaba de frió, me quite mi chaqueta y se la pase por sus hombros, volví a pegarla a mi cuerpo y caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a mi auto, abrí la puerta y le ayude a sentarse, rodee el coche y me subí al asiento del copiloto, vi como se acurrucaba en su asiento sin dejar de llorar, quería abrazarla y darle consuelo pero creo que en este momento necesitaba su propio espacio.

Puse el auto en marcha y salí de aquel lugar al que no pensaba volver, llevábamos varios minutos de viaje en completo silencio, solo se la escuchaba a ella soltar algún sollozo de vez en cuando, apreté el volante de la rabia, en cuanto rukia estuviera en su casa y con su familia buscaría a ese maldito hijo de puta y le romperia las piernas si hacia falta, porque nada compensaria todo el sufrimiento que estava pasando en este momento Rukia...

- Lo sabias - la escuche decir sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Que quieres decir? -

- Tu lo sabias - la mire por un segundo y vi como se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro - por eso me dijiste que el no se merecía que llorara por el - sentí como clavaba su mirada en mi - porque tu sabias que el me engañaba -

- Yo - que iba a decir si era la verdad yo lo savia y no tenia por que mentir - rukia... estas en lo cierto yo lo sabia -

- ahora...ahora entiendo muchas cosas - musito mientras agachaba su mirada

_**Rpov**_

El no dijo nada se quedo en silencio y lo agradecía, ahora me quedavan muchas cosas claras, el extraño comportamiento de orihime, su repentina enemistad con ishida sus excusas a la hora de cancelar una cita, dios como pude estar tan ciega, cuanta gente sabia la verdad, cuanta gente en el instituto sabia que ichigo me era infiel,

Aun tengo las imagenes grabadas en mi cabeza como si fueran una película, esas imagenes que me desgarraban el alma, solo quería llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto para morirme lenta mente por este dolor que tengo clavado en mi pecho, no se como miraría a la cara Biakuya cuando regresara a casa, el me lo advirtió me dijo que ichigo me aria daño y yo tonta no le creí nada.

Pero lo que mas odio es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber visto como me era infiel lo sigo amando con toda mi alma y me odio por ello, por no poder arrancarme este sentimiento, por no poder odiarlo a el, me siento estúpida por haber creído en sus palabras, tonta por haber pedido perdón por mis palabras, de seguro se lo estaba pasando genial mientras la tonta de su novia se rebajaba a pedirle perdón cuando todo lo dicho era cierto, había sido tantas las señales y yo estuve tan ciega...

- Rukia - note como ashido posaba su mano en mi brazo - ya llegamos a tu casa - mire por la ventanilla y el tenia razon ya aviamos llegado, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que el coche se habia parado, vi como se bajaba y rodeaba el auto para abrirme la puerta, salí del coche con su ayuda.

- Gracias por haberme traído - dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo delante de el ni delante de nadie de nuevo, quería correr hasta mi cuarto y no salir de ay en días -

- No ay por que darlas - no pude evitarlo y lo abrace, aunque en un principio me enfade por no haberme dicho la verdad al final me di cuenta que el no tenia la culpa de nada que el quiso decirme y yo salí corriendo por miedo, por ser una cobarde que no quería ver la realidad.

El me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó mas fuerte a su pecho - Rukia, si alguna vez necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme - me dijo tiernamente - quiero ser tu amigo y quiero estar a tu lado siempre que lo necesites - alce la mirada y pude ver en sus ojos absoluta sinceridad.

- Rukia - gire mi rostro y pude ver a mi hermana en la entrada de casa, bajo los cuatro escalos que habia y se acerco a mi - por kami rukia que tea pasado, por que estas así - dijo agarrandome el rostro con sus manos y mirándome con preocupación - rukia te han echo algo? -

- Hermana yo...- no lo pude evitar las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mi rostro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, ella me atrajo a su pecho y me abrazo con cariño .

- Dime que tea pasado, han intentado sobrepasarse contigo - pregunto sosteniendo mi rostro y alternando su mirada entre ashido y yo.

- Tranquila señora nadie se sobre paso con ella - intervino Ashido - lo mejor sera q yo me retire y hablen con calma -

- No se quien eres, pero te agradezco que trajera a mi hermana a casa - dijo amable mente

- No ay por que darlas, Rukia es mi amiga y aria cualquier cosa por ella - sus palabras tocanron ondo el mi roto corazón.

Me separe de mi hermana recordado que aun tenia puesta su chaqueta, me la quite y me acerque a el para devolversela.

- Ten - dije mientras le pasaba la chaqueta, el la agarro y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, alzo su brazo y limpio el rastro de lágrimas que había en una de mis mejillas.

- Nos veremos el lunes en el instituto - yo asentí con la cabeza - rukia a partir de hoy yo te protegere de cualquier cosa - y sin mas se alejo dando unos pasos hasta llegar al asiento del conductor y antes de subir me volvió a mirar como despedida.

Vi como el auto se alejaba y en ese momento mi mundo volvió a ser un completo caos, las imagenes volvieron a mi cabeza y mi corazón volvió a sangrar - Rukia - me llamo mi hermana, pero yo ni siquiera la mire pase corriendo por su lado entrando en casa, subí las escaleras, cruce le pasillo y entre en mi habitacion cerrándola con pestillo, me tire en mi cama y comencé allorar desesperada mente, solo queria morirme, queria que todo fuera un mal sueño del que pronto despertaria...

* * *

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento de verdad se que dije que actualizaría el miércoles o el jueves y es lo iba a hacer pero este capitulo me costo bastante y me quede trabada a la mita, e reescrito la mitad de este capitulo como mil veces ( exagerando un poquito) por que no me gustaba como quedaba, es mas termine por hacer dos versiones distintas de este capitulo, luego con lo de la cena de noche buena y el día de navidad no tuve tiempo de terminar el capi así que decidí que lo aria el domingo, claro que nadie me dijo que me despertaría enferma durante la madrugada de ayer con vomitos y lo que no son vomitos, hoy todavía lo estoy pero gracias a dios me encuentro mucho mejor, (**_por si queréis saber que es lo que tengo es una Gastroenteritis_**) parece que soy gafe o algo porque es la tercera navidad que me ocurre, en fin solo espero no enfermarme en año nuevo también.**_

_**Hablando del capi siento mucho si no era lo que os esperabais pero en serio que mis neuronas no daván para mas y al final esto es lo que salio y aunque a mi no me gusto como quedo no quería haceros esperar mas...**_

_**No se si volveré a actualizar esta semana así que por si no lo hago, OS DESEO UN FELIZ 2011 A TODS!**_

_**Muchos besos y felices fiestas!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite, La historia es mía**

**este fic es de categoría M obvia mente por que ay contenido sexual y lenguaje adulto si eres menor ( q para q nos engañamos menor o no lo leen igual mente) o no te gusta este tipo de fic sal y deja de leer porque en este fic abra MUCHO**

_******Bueno dije que nos leeríamos muy pronto y aquí me tenéis, el capi es un poco mas corto que algunos otros pero bueno solo espero que os guste y q alguien siga leyendo esta historia =)  
**_

* * *

**Pov – Grimmjow**

Entre en la casa por la puerta de la cocina mientras me acomodaba la ropa, acababa de tener una de las mejores folladas que pueda recordar, la pibita era toda una diosa y se dejaba hacer q era lo mejor.

Fui hasta la nevera esquivando a la gente y agarre una cerveza, después d abrirla Salí de la cocina para dirigirme al salón a echar un vistazo y si tenia suerte encontraría a otra zorrita con la q pasar un buen rato, le di un trago a mi birra y casi me atraganto cuando fije mi vista hacia las escaleras y vi quien bajaba por ellas, era kuchiki la novia de kurosaki abrazada de kano Ashido q si mal no recuerdo es jugador del equipo de baloncesto, pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, kuchiki parecía nerviosa y lloraba amares, sus amigos se les acercaron y empezaron a hacerles preguntas, joder pero q coño hacían ellos aquí, ver a kano por aquí no es raro alguna vez ya lo e visto en alguna fiesta pero kuchiki y su séquito de amigos…

- Mierda!- Fije mi vista de las escaleras al grupito de la kuchiki y fue ay cuando recordé – joder, joder, maldita sea!- maldije mientras corría hacia las escaleras, camine por el pasillo abriendo puerta por puerta sin importarme quien estuviera dentro, tenia que encontrar a kurosaki si no recuerdo mal la ultima vez que lo vi estaba subiendo al segundo piso comiéndose la boca con una pelirroja y maldición si mi intuición no me fallaba la kuchiki tuvo q ver algo o mas bien todo, tenia que encontrar a kurosaki antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas feas de lo q estaban….

**Pov – Ichigo**

- Oh dios aaah – gimió Hitomi en mi oído agarrándose a mis hombros con fuerza – si…si, dame m..maaas! – gritaba ella y yo como el buen semental que era bombee con fuerza en su interior agarrado de sus redondas nalgas.

- Vamos nena haz que me corra – Ella empezó a montarme salvaje mente desesperada por alcanzar el clímax, no puede evitar sonreír arrogante al verla tan desesperada por llegar al orgasmo.

- Meee..mee…encantaa..oh dios oooh -

- No preciosa no es dios quien te folla si no yo – puede sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a ordeñar mi polla, estaba apunto de alcanzar mi orgasmo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Pero que mierda! – grite incorporándome en la cama con hitomi todavía encima mío, mire hacia la puerta para ver quien era el hijo de puta q se había atrevido a interrumpirme, cuando pude reconocer a la persona q se encontraba en la puerta vi q era el imbécil de Grimmjow – pero q cojones te pasa? – pregunte – no ves que estoy ocupado! – le dije frunciendo el ceño, cabreado por q me interrumpiera en el mejor momento…

- No ay tiempo para expoliaciones kurosaki – dijo entrando a la habitación y agarrando mis pantalones y tirandomelos a la cara – será mejor q te vistas – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta - y yo que tu lo aria deprisa –

- Y por que mierdas se supone que crees que te voy a hacer caso – le conteste – entras aquí interrumpiendo una gran follada y me dices que me vista – le dije - di me ya lo que pasa y lárgate para que pueda seguir con lo que estaba haciendo -

El se giro para mirarme a la cara y por su mirada parecía q ocurría algo mas serio de lo q yo creía – pasa que tu noviecita y su séquito de amigos están aquí en la fiesta – dijo

- Que? – fue lo único que pude decir mientras me levantaba de un salto apartando a hitomi a un lado sin la menor delicadeza, me saque el condón tirándolo a cualquier lado, recogí el resto de mi ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación y me vestí a toda prisa mientras me preguntaba que narices hacían ellos aquí, mierda tenia que salir de aquí no podía permitir que Rukia se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace unos minutos.

Termine de acomodarme la ropa y camine hacia la puerta donde me esperaba Grimmjow de espaldas recargado en unos de los laterales de la puerta.

- Vamos – dije tocando su hombro mientras salía por la puerta, no di ni tres pasos cuando grim me agarro por el ante brazo – que pasa? – pregunte.

- Tengo que advertirte de algo – dijo soltándome, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me miro muy serio, a mi ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas lo único que quería en este momento ir a buscar a Rukia y sacarla de este maldito lugar y contra mas lejos mejor.

- Di me ya lo que me tengas que decir -

El suspiro y se arrasco la frente – Veras…cuando vi a kuchiki ella venia bajando de aquí arriba abrazada a kano ashido y est….

- Que coño dices? – grite interrumpiéndolo, que coño hacia rukia en la segunda planta y mas con kano, mi mente empezó a divagar con rapidez, solo ay dos razones por la q se sube al segundo, piso la primera ir al baño y la segunda y por lo que la mayoría de la gente sube aquí es para practicar sexo, apreté los puños y dejándome llevar por la rabia di media vuelta dispuesto a romperle la cara a ese gilipollas, pero de nuevo fui detenido por Grimmjow – suéltame! – grite sacudiendo el brazo para que me soltara.

- Espera joder no me dejaste terminar así que espérate antes de que hagas una estupidez – soltó mi brazo y volvió a mirarme con seriedad – si es cierto que vi a kuchiki bajando abrazada a kano pero te puedo asegurar que su cara no era exactamente de a ver pasado un buen rato – dijo – ella estaba llorando y parecía total mente destruida – volvió a suspirar y se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza tirando de su pelo hacia atrás - .ichigo…sabes que solo ay una razón por la que ella bajara de aquí en ese estado – termino de decir mirándome a los ojos…

No, no puede ser… ella….rukia no podía haberme visto… no, no, no podía – no joder no! – di unos pasos atrás y apoye mi cuerpo en la pared, sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían y el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones – estas...estas seguro de lo que dices? – pregunte total mente desesperado – quizás no se… le ocurrió algo, tu bien sabes que en este lugar puede ocurrir cualquier cosa – mi mente y va mil buscando cualquier excusa de la que poder agarrarme…

- Mira tío no puedo asegurarlo al 100%, pero si quieres que te sea total mente sincero…me temo que si kurosaki - dijo serio.

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza y tire de mi cabello desesperado, tenia que buscar a Rukia, tenia que hablar con ella y explicarle, sin pensármelo dos veces corrí por las escaleras – Ichigo espera! – grito Grimmjow pero yo no tenia tiempo para seguir hablando con el en este momento, solo quería encontrar a rukia y explicarle… si, se lo explicaría todo, eso aria ella seguro que me entendería, tenia que hacerlo.

Llegue al final de las escaleras y intente encontrar a rukia entre la multitud cuando de pronto sentí como un puño impactaba en mi mejilla provocando q perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

- Maldito hijo de puta! – grito alguien, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de abarai pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sentí como otro golpe impactaba en mi estomago – siempre lo supe! – volvió a gritarme alce la mirada viendo como se preparaba para darme otra patada, Esta vez pude reaccionar a tiempo y conseguí esquivar el golpe y ponerme de pie en el momento – voy a matarte maldito cabrón! – volvió a lanzarse contra mi pero en ese momento apareció Grimmjow interponiéndose entre los dos.

- Ya basta – dijo este.

- Renji! – de la nada aparecieron Tadsuki, Inoue, ishida, chad y todos los demás – Renji el tiene razón ya basta – dijo tadsuki agarrándolo por el brazo – además no sacas nada golpeándolo -

- Si lose, no saco nada rompiéndole la cara al hijo de puta este por que nada podrá superar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo rukia en este momento – dijo mirándome con odio absoluto y por alguna razón su mirada me lleno de furia.

- Mira capullo nadie te dio permiso para meterte donde nadie te llamo esto es una cosa entre rukia y yo y nadie mas – le dije

En el mismo instante en que termine de hablar abarai tiro con fuerza de su brazo soltándose del agarre volviendo a lanzarse contra mi consiguiendo que los dos termináramos cayendo al suelo, me agarro de la camisa con una e sus manos y utilizo la otra para golpearme – sabes porque me meto pedazo de mierda – golpe – me meto porque rukia es mi amiga – golpe – me meto por que yo a diferencia de ti si la quiero! – golpe.

Las ultimas palabras que dijo me hicieron reaccionar, lo agarre por uno de sus hombros devolviéndole el golpe logrando así que me soltara y hacernos rodar quedando yo arriba, lo agarre por las solapas de su cazadora y lo zandaree – Así que se trata de eso – al ce uno de mis puños golpeándolo, de fondo podía oír los gritos de los demás pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en este momento, lo volvía golpear en el rostro – Nunca as podido soportar que rukia estuviera con migo! – cuando estaba apunto de volver a estampar mi puño es su careto me agarraron de los brazos apartándome del mierda de abarai, Orihime e ishida le ayudaron a ponerse en pie mientras que chad y hitsugaya me agarraban a mi, tadsuki se me acerco y sentí como de un momento a otro su mano impacto en mi mejilla.

Como puedes ser tan idiota y egoísta! Grito llena de furia – esto no se trata ni de ti ni de renji ni de nadie – dijo – se trata de el dolor que debe estar pasando rukia por tu maldita culpa – bajo su mirada – aun…aun no me lo puedo creer – dijo volviendo a mirarme y pude ver en ella reflejada tristeza, rabia y algo que jamas pensé encontrar en la mirada de la que siempre a sido mi mejor amiga… Odio – siempre escuche rumores de zorras cuchicheando pero yo jamás me lo creo porque confiaba en ti tanto como lo hacia Rukia – suspiro abatida – incluso e llegado a defenderte y al final resulta que todo los rumores eran ciertos – cerro sus ojos para volver a mirarme de nuevo – es este momento me avergüenzo de haber sido alguna vez tu amiga kurosaki – sin mas dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

Yo no podía decir nada me sus palabra me dejaron totalmente shockeado.

-Lo mejor es que nosotros también nos marchemos – hablo hitsugaya soltándome - Vamos renji – tiro del brazo de este para que lo siguiera.

Renji fijo su mirada en mi antes de moverse y hablo – Esto no se queda así kurosaki vas a pagar todo el daño que le as causado a Rukia, te lo juro – sin mas se soltó del agarre de hitsugaya y se fue por el mismo camino por el que se fue antes tadsuki.

Hitsugaya agarro de la mano a Momo y también se fue seguido por matsumoto, hisagi, chad y los demás no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de decepción.

- Kurosaki – kun – susurro inoue mirándome con tristeza – Kurosaki – kun… yo -

Vamos orihime – interrumpió ishida abrazándola por los hombros – aquí no tenemos nada que hacer – dijo mirándome con una mirada que decía claramente (- te lo advertí -)

Me quede ay parado con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que avían salido tadsuki y los demás, aun no podía cree lo que estaba pasando… hace unos minutos lo tenia todo y ahora…

- Vamos largo de aquí no ay nada q ver – oí como gritaba Shinji al coro de gente que se había agolpado alrededor.

Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro logrando que apartara la mirada de la salida – te encuentras bien kurosaki? – pregunto grim – ese grandullón te pego duro – dijo intentando bromear.

- Grimmjow lo mejor será que lo saques de aquí y lo lleves a su casa, en su estado creo que no es seguro que conduzca – aconsejo Shinji a grim pero yo tenia otra cosa en mente, tenia que ir a casa de rukia…tenia, no necesitaba explicarle, ella tenia que saber que a la única mujer a la que amo es a ella que todas esas zorras con las que me acosté no han significado nada para mi, ellas solo han sido sexo.

- Tienes razón, además esos golpes no se ven nada bien – hablo grim sacándome de mis pensamientos – vamos ichigo te llevo a casa.-

- Gracias pero no – respondí tocándome el labio, ese gilipollas me lo habia roto - tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de volver a casa.

Shinji negó con la cabeza – se exactamente lo que pretendes hacer kurosaki y no te lo recomiendo, ella no va a querer hablar contigo en este momento – me aconsejo

- Tuno lo entiendes tengo que hablar con ella! – grite ya desesperado – necesito explicarle por que hice lo que hice, necesito que sepa que ninguna significo nada para mi, que lo hice por ella para no presionarla y que una vez estuviéramos juntos no volvería a acostarme con ninguna mujer que no fuera ella – dije ya sin creerme mis propias palabras, palabras que hasta hace unas horas me daban el valor para follar con cualquier zorra q se pasara por delante de mi.

- Mira ichigo yo no soy la mejor persona para aconsejarte nada porque jamás e tenido novia y ni pienso tenerla por un largo tiempo – dijo – ya sabes me encanta el sexo el alcohol y alguna q otra droga – no se a donde quería llegar con todo este discurso cuando yo ya bien savia todo esto, el suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar – lo que pretendo decirte es que el día q yo encuentre a la persona que ame y deje todo esto q ahora ves la respetare hasta el momento en que ella desee estar completa mente con migo por que cuando se ama solo deseas estar con la mujer a la que quieres –

- Joder Shinji que profundo – se burlo Grimmjow

-Cállate! – dijo carraspeando

- Y tu que demonios sabes si jamás as amado a ninguna mujer – le dije interrumpiéndoles ya cabreado, el no savia nada – y además a que viene todo este discurso -

El se levanto y dio unos pasos hasta quedar delante de mi – que ahora tenga sexo con un montón de mujeres no significa q jamás allá amado alguna vez pero eso es algo de lo que no voy a hablar contigo – dijo – y lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que tu no amas a kuchiki o al menos no lo suficiente – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Yo si amo a rukia! – le espete, por que yo si la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo ella era la única con la quería tener un futuro – yo la amo y es con ella con la que quiero estar y estoy seguro que si ella me ama me entenderá -

El volvió a negar con la cabeza – bueno quizás me equivoque y la ames- dijo -pero con lo que sigues diciendo me acabas de dejar claro cual es el problema, simplemente eres un niñato y un inmaduro egoísta –

Ya no pensaba dejar que continuara insultadome en mi propia cara, me lance contra el y le propine un golpe – Ichigo joder ya vale! – grito Grimmjow agarrándome para alejarme de el – que coño piensas que estas haciendo! – dijo

- Partirle la cara a este imbecil eso estoy haciendo – intente liberarme de su agarre sin ningún éxito – suéltame de una puta vez le grite! – le grite

- Grimmjow sácalo de una vez de aquí y llevalo a su casa, en este momento no esta en sus cabales – dijo mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre q caía por la comisura de su boca – tienes suerte de que te tenga en estima ichigo y te considere un amigo sino ya te hubiera roto la cara – dijo – ahora si, grim sácalo de aquí – dio media vuelta y se alejo entre la gente q quedaba en la fiesta.

- Vamos ichigo – dijo empujándome a la salida.

- No hace falta que me lleves tengo mi coche aquí -

- Ni creas que voy a dejarte conducir, te matas y quedaría en mi conciencia – dijo bromeando – si lo que te preocupa es dejar tu coche aquí puedo mandar a alguien a por el cuando llegue a mi casa – lo cierto es que no me encontraba bien asíque quizás lo mejor seria q el me llevara a casa, además estoy seguro que si me fuera yo solo iria directamente a casa de rukia

- Tu ganas – le dije entregándole las llaves de mi auto

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Cuando llegue a casa todas las luces estaban apagada algo muy normal siendo ya de madrugada, nada mas entrar subí directamente al baño para darme una ducha y curarme las heridas que en su mayoría eran en el rostro, cerré con llave y me quite la camisa tirandola al cesto de la ropa sucia fui hasta el lavabo y al mirarme en el espejo no vi nada que me extrañara el labio inferior estaba inflamado y parte de la cara ya se estaba poniendo de un tono morado, termine de desvestirme y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caiera sobre mi cuerpo.

Mañana mismo llamaría a rukia y si no me contestaba iría personal mente a su casa a hablar con ella, me dava exactamente igual q biakuya ya supiera lo sucedido e incluso me golpeara yo no me movería de allí hasta hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

Mientras me enjabonaba las palabras de shinji vinieron a mi cabeza ( cuando se ama solo deseas a la persona ala que se quiere) yo amaba a rukia y la deseaba mas que a ninguna otra mujer, yo simple mente follaba con todas esas mujeres por el simple echo de no presionarla y que hiciera algo délo cual no se sentía aun preparada simplemente por complacerme.

Una vez termine de ducharme salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, entre en mi cuarto y agarre unos boxer y el pantalón de un pijama.

Toc toc toc – ichigo? – me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, ahí estaba mi padre que se sorprendí al ver mi rostro golpeado.

- Hijo que demonios te a pasado? - pregunto

- Nada de lo que te tengas q preocupar viejo una pelea tonta – le dije intentando darle la menor importancia para no preocuparlo no quería que se pusiera pesado.

- Una pelea tonta? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – tienes todo el rostro golpeado así que no me vengas con que a sido una pelea tonta -

Puede que mi viejo siempre estuviera con la tontería pero cuando se ponía serio era imposible intentar esquivarle – en serio no fue nada importante hubo un conflicto en la fiesta y a mi me pillo en el meollo nada mas – dije moviendo la mano quitándole importancia - así q vete a la cama de una vez y déjame dormir q estoy muerto –

Volvió fruncir el ceño y me miro con sospecha en la mirada – esta bien are como que te creo – dios no se puede con este hombre – buenas noche hijo – dio un paso atrás pero se detuvo – por cierto llama mañana a rukia-chan para que venga a almorzar yuzu quiere que pruebe una receta nueva – yo solo asentí – ahora si buenas noches –

- Buenas noches – le respondí

Cerré la puerta y apoye la frente en ella, mañana tendría que echar alguna escusa del por que rukia no vendrá a casa…

Me tire en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero solo cerrar los ojos veía la imagen de rukia – mierda – dije en el silencio de mi cuarto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llore por que muy en el fondo savia que rukia jamás me personaría…

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**_Pov – ashido_**

Hacia como una hora que avía llegado a casa y me encontraba tirado en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza, me avía acostado al poco de llegar pero el sueño no vino a mi parecía que esta noche iba a se muy larga, todavía tenia gravado en mi cabeza la expresión de rukia cuando me la encontré en la escalera total mente destruida, yo era el primero que quería que supiera lo cabrón q era kurosaki pero no de esta manera no así viendo como la persona que amas esta teniendo sexo con otra persona…

Pero si algo tenia claro es que a partir de este día yo la protegería te todo y de todos, no quería volver a ver esa expresión es su rostro, me daba igual que ella no quisiera yo siempre estaría ay para ella por mas estúpido que pareciera y partiría la cara a kurosaki si se le acerca tan siquiera a un metro de distancia.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y en identificador ponía (**_ Kaien_**) lo respondí al momento – Dime – le dije sin mas.

- _Hola a ti también_ – dijo sarcástico – _bueno solo te llamaba para preguntarte como dejaste a kuchiki?_–

- Estaba destrozada – dije – no creo q se recupere en mocho tiempo, ese desgraciado la ha roto por completo y lo peor que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por que yo lo savia, lo savia y no se lo dije – dije con rabia.

- _Tu no tenias que decirle nada porque no era asunto tuyo a si que no te sientas culpable _-

- Lose se que no era asunto mío pero aun así yo podía haber echo algo – sobe mi cara desesperado, si tan siquiera hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo aquel día en el bar quizás el golpe no hubiera sido tan duro.

- _No podías hacer nada, ni tu ni nadie_ - dijo con voz cansada – _asíque deja de comerte la cabeza_-

- Lo intentare – le dije – dime que ocurrió después de que rukia y yo nos fuéramos? – le pregunte, quería saber q paso con el mal nacido de kurosaki.

- _Te quedaras con la intriga durante toda la noche_ – escuche como bostezaba al otro lado del teléfono –_ ahora mismo estoy muerto y además ya quede con Miyako para ir mañana a desayunar a tu casa_ no puede evitar reírme solo el era capaz de auto invitarse a desayunar.

- Muy bien entonces nos vemos en la mañana -

- _Ok pues eso hasta mañana_-

- Hasta mañana – dije, colgué el teléfono y lo deje sobre la mesa del centro, termine de beberme la cerveza y después de tirar la lata en el cubo de la cocina me fui a mi habitación, me acosté debajo de las sabanas pensando si seria buena idea que mañana fuera a casa de rukia, quería esta a su lado pero no estaba seguro de que me recibiera, cerré los ojos intentando dormirme y poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia, esa noche fue la primera de muchas otras que soñé con mi ángel….

* * *

_**Ese final me quedo algo cursi pero bueno...**_

_**Espero que os guste el capi por que a mi como siempre me pasa no termina de convencerme, he tenido que alargarlo un poquito mas por que lo que avía escrito a mano en mi libreta al final al pasarlo al pc me quedaba muy, muy corto así que e estado toda la tarde aquí escribiendo el otro trozo del cap.**_

_**Muchas me avíes dicho que no queréis que rukia terminara con ichigo, bien aun no se que voy a hacer por que tengo mil cosas por la cabeza, de momento os puedo adelantar q rukia no lo perdonara en un largo tiempo y que ichigo seguirá comportandose como un inmaduro y seguirá metiendo la pata.**_

_**Vuelvo a disculparme por el retraso pero tuve que ponerme un alto a mi misma porque sino acabaria muy mal, no penséis cosas raras tipo drogas ni nada de eso que ay muy mal pensads.**_

_**Siento los errores ortográficos pero estoy que me caigo del sueño estos dos últimos días no e parado y casi no e dormido y además que tenia muchas ganas de actualizar, cuando pase esta semana de fiestas en mi ciudad procurare corregir los capis.**_

_**Las actualizaciones intentare que sean de 10 a 15 días depende de lo inspirada que este y que las vacaciones se me estan acabando, pero prometo no volver a estar 8 meses sin actualizar yo también odio cuando una historia me encanta y se tarda meses en actualizar.**_

_**Bueno que no me enrollo mas un saludo y Mordiskitos para todas**_

_Lightning Cullen_


	7. Nota

**Nota:**

Hola chicas, si soy una cabrona por no actualizar, lose, os preguntareis por q coño no e actualizado, pues bueno podría daros millones de excusas como me rompí la mano, los exámenes me agobian o mi PC se averío, pero seria mentira, tengo una razón de peso para no tener todavía el capitulo cuando prometí q q lo subiría en 10 o 15 días.

Chicas os quiero ser totalmente sincera por q creo q os merecéis al menos, cuando comencé el fic afínales del año pasado jamás imagine que 2011 seria un año tan duro para mi, podría decir q a sido un infierno, pero yo solita me lo busque, desde hace unos años llevo arrastrando con migo un trastornó alimenticio (_**anorexia, pero no me gusta llamarlo así**_), muy fuerte, si lose, ahora dando la vista atrás me doy cuenta q e cometido muchas locuras y e echo daño a mucha gente, sobre todo a mi familia, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta.

A principios de año me puse muy mal y tuvieron q ingresarme, allí hable con médicos y una sicóloga q se podría decir me abrieron los ojos para reconocer q si tenia un problema y q probable mente la próxima vez no seria un susto, a partir de ay e estado en tratamiento con médicos, sicólogos y tal, me esta siendo muy duro porqué me controlan todo, asta mis amigas lo hacen cuando salgo a comer con ellas.

Hace unos meses tuve una recaída bastante fuerte y bueno esa es la razón por la q no e actualizado, esto me esta siendo muy difícil chicas y quiero q comprendáis que ante todo esta mi salud.

**NO** voy a abandonar la historia tengo medio capitulo escrito (a mano) y prometo q en cuanto este listo actualizare, cuando? no lose, escribo cuando me viene la inspiración q últimamente esta muy perdida y sobre todo en los momentos muertos en los q intento no pensar.

Creo q ya me enrolle demasiado, pero quería ser sincera.

Chao chicas, espero tener lo antes posible el capitulo, yo os seguiré leyendo q también me ayuda mucho a no pensar en locuras.

**Besos y mordiskitos para todas**.

_**Si queréis contactar con migo podéis hacerlo a través de mi correo:**_

_**allegria 1989 hotmail. com (sin espacios)**_


End file.
